Ron und Hermine
by Josephine-19
Summary: RonHermine FF und ab dem 5. Kapitel auch GinnyHarry FF. Freue mich über Leser und natürlich auch über reviews. Eure Josy
1. Default Chapter

Ron und Hermine  
  
1. Die ersten Tage in Hogwarts  
  
Der Sommer gleitete nur so dahin und noch ehe sie sich versahen saßen Hermine, Ron und Harry, die jetzt im 6. Schuljahr waren, wieder in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts.  
  
Nachdem die Erstklässler in ihre jeweiligen Häuser gesteckt wurden und Dumbledores Rede vorbei war, stürzten sich alle im Saal auf ihr Essen.  
  
Harry und Ron, die seit dem Sommer noch ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen sind, unterhielten sich fröhlich mit Hermine. Sie erzählte von dem Sommer mit Krum. Ohne, dass Ron es wollte, wuchs in ihm eine Wut, nach diesem Gefühl breitete sich Traurigkeit in seinem Herzen aus. Ja, er liebte Hermine, „ ihre Haare, ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen und dazu ihr Lächeln", dachte Ron sich. Hermine sprach lustig weiter. Einige Zeit verging und Dumbledore wies die Schüler dazu an, in die jeweiligen Häuser zu gehen. Die Große Halle leerte sich allmählich.  
  
Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, legten Harry, Ron und Hermine sich gleich schlafen. Alle waren gleichermaßen geschafft.  
  
Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen bahnten sich ein Weg durch die Fenster im Schlafsaal der Jungen. Ron, der als erster aufwachte, ging ins Bad und duschte sich erst mal ausgiebig und putze sich die Zähne. Danach trabte er zu Harrys Bett.  
  
„Hey, Aufwachen"- meinte Ron.  
  
„Lass mich in Ruhe, Ron."- sagte Harry leicht muffelig und verschlafen.  
  
„Aber wir müssen zum Frühstück. Wir haben heute Morgen gleich Zaubertränke mit Snape und ich weis nicht, ob ich es durchstehe ohne irgendetwas Essbarem in meinem Magen und außerdem wartet Hermine unten, also komm schon."  
  
Harry stieg widerwillig aus seinem Bett. Nach einer ½ Stunde kam er nach unten zu Ron und Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum und die drei gingen zum Frühstück. Ron musste immer wieder Hermine von der Seite betrachten. Er hatte sie ja so vermisst in den Ferien und sie sah so hübsch aus, dachte er bei sich.  
  
Beim Frühstück plauderten sie ein bisschen vom Sommer und was sie dieses Jahr wohl alles erwarten würde.  
  
„Wir müssen nun runter zu den Kerkern", bemerkte Hermine mürrisch.  
  
„Danke Hermine nun ist mir ganz übel. Jetzt müssen wir wieder diesen Fettkopf ertragen. Na toll. Der Tag ist gerettet."erwiderte Ron sarkastisch.  
  
Bei Snape im Kerker waren schon alle versammelt und nun sahen die Drei zum ersten Mal nach den Sommerferien Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle, wie sie gerade über irgendetwas lachten. Sie warfen sich, nund da Malfoy sie gesehen hatte, alle sechs verhasste Blicke zu.  
  
Die Zaubertrankstunde verlief wie immer, Snape hatte zum Schluss der Stunde Gryffindor 50 Punkte abgezogen und die Slytherins lachten die ganze Zeit darüber.  
  
Hermine, Ron und Harry machten sich auf den Weg zum See. Abwehr gegen die dunklen Künste fiel aus und somit genossen alle drei das milde und warme Wetter. „Ganz schön heiß heute. Es müssen mindestens 30 Grad sein.", sprach Hermine.  
  
„Ja, kaum auszuhalten. Gott sei Dank fällt Dunkle Künste aus."sagte Harry mit einem Lächlen.  
  
„Da muss ich dir ja mal Recht geben Hermine, auch wenn das nicht häufig der Fall ist.", erwiderte Ron mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht und erstarrte innerlich auch sogleich, als Hermine ihr Shirt ablegte und sie sich nun mit ihrem Bikinioberteil wieder auf die Wiese legte.  
  
Ron konnte während sie dies tat, einfach nicht den Blick von ihr abwenden und wieder einmal überkam ihn so eine Traurigkeit und die Gewissheit, dass es Hermine nie ebenso gehen würde wie ihm. Er versuchte sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und unterhielt sich mit Harry über die kommenden Quidditchspiele.  
  
So gegen ein Uhr Nachts schlief Ron dann endlich ein, nach dem er über den Tag und auch über Hermine Nachdenken musste.  
  
So, ich hoffe ihr seid gnädig, denn es ist meine erste FF und bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung dazu. Also bis Bald.  
  
Eure Josephine 


	2. Chapter 2

Hat ein klein wenig gedauert das zweite zu schreiben, da ich sehr viel zu tun hatte. Ich hoffe das neue gefällt euch.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Heute war Samstag und der ganze Gryffindorturm schlief noch bis auf ein paar vereinzelte Schüler.  
  
Ron, der gerade wach wurde, schaut auf seine Uhr. Sie zeigte 9 Uhr. Er versuchte noch mal einzuschlafen, aber vergeblich. Denn wie in der Nacht setze ihn der Gedanke an Hermine sehr zu und somit stand er auf und ging ins Bad.  
  
Nach etwa 20 Minuten kam Harry hinzu. Sie wünschten sich beide einen Guten Morgen und putzen sich die Zähne.  
  
Als beide fertig waren, durchbrach Harry die Stille und fragte:  
  
„Wollen wir auf Herm warten oder schon mal in die Große Halle gehen?"  
  
„Nee, ich habe Hunger und wer weis, wann sie wach wird, geschweige denn fertig im Bad ist. Also lass uns gehen."  
  
„Okay."erwiderte Harry.  
  
10 Minuten später setzten sich beide an den Gryffindortisch und ließen sich das Frühstück schmecken.  
  
„Was wollen wir heute machen?"fragte Harry gut gelaunt.  
  
„Weis auch nicht."sprach Ron in völlig gelangweilt und in Gedanken.  
  
„Mensch ist ja richtig spannend heute mit dir."sagte Harry mit ironischem Tonfall.  
  
Als Ron nichts erwiderte, sprach Harry weiter:  
  
„Ich könnt Herm ja fragen, vielleicht hat sie ja ne Idee."  
  
„Wie du meinst."gab Ron unbeteiligt zurück.  
  
Er wollte jetzt einfach nur allein sein und nicht ausgerechnet mit Hermine den Tag verbringen. Er wollte seine Gefühle irgendwie abstellen oder zu mindestens lindern können, aber das klappt sicher nicht, wenn ich sie andauernd in meiner Nähe habe.  
  
Harry, der nun merkte, das seinem besten Freund irgendetwas im Kopf schwirrte, fragte nun vorsichtig:  
  
„Ron alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Ron hörte Harry nicht. Er ging weiter seinen Gedanken nach.  
  
Harry versuchte es erneut. Diesmal ein klein wenig lauter. „Hey, Ron. Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
Dieser schaute Harry jetzt etwas verdattert an, antwortete jedoch leicht genervt:  
  
„JA, wieso denn nicht. Mir geht es super."  
  
„Ist ja gut Ron, jetzt hast du mich aber überzeugt. Du kannst mir ruhig sagen, wenn dich was beschäftigt, denn du siehst aus, wie ein Häufchen Elend."  
  
„Ach du spinnst. Danke zwar für dein Angebot, aber mit mir ist wirklich alles in Ordnung."  
  
Ron versuchte zu Grinsen, was ihm jedoch nicht so recht gelang. Harry wollte gerade weiter fragen, als Hermine mit einem freudigen Guten Morgen die beiden Jungs begrüßte.  
  
„Morgen."brachte Ron hervor.  
  
„Na Herm, gut geschlafen?"kam es von Harry.  
  
„Ja wunderbar."  
  
„Na ich geh dann mal", unterbrach Ron die beiden. „ich will meine Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke und Verwandlung machen."und schon als er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, bereute er sie. Wie kann man nur so dumm sein, ermahnte er sich selber. Jetzt werden die beiden sicherlich stutzig, dachte er auf dem Weg nach draußen.  
  
„Was sollte das denn, es scheint ihn irgendetwas zu bedrücken, was meinst du?" fragte Hermine Harry mit besorgter Stimme, doch allein der Gedanke Ron sitzt jetzt irgendwo und macht freiwillig seine Hausaufgaben, brachte Hermine dann doch zum schmunzeln.  
  
„Weis auch nicht, habe ihn schon gefragt was er hat bevor du kamst, doch er wich meinen Fragen aus und sagte es sei alles in Ordnung."meinte Harry nachdenklich.  
  
„Ich geh ihn mal suchen, Herm. Vielleicht sagt er mir ja doch, was er hat."  
  
„Ist okay. Bis nachher Harry."verabschiedete sie ihn.  
  
So das war es erst einmal. Fortsetzung gibt es bald. Freue mich natürlich über reviews. Bis Bald. Ist schon ganz schön spät.  
  
Eure Josephine 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry wusste schon eine Weile, dass irgendetwas mit Ron nicht stimmte. Er ging gerade aus dem Schlossportal Richtung See, da wollte Harry als erstes suchen. Als er dort ankam fand er aber niemanden.

Er beschloss nun zum Qudditchfeld zu gehen. Und da bemerkte er einen Rotschopf auf den Zuschauertribünen. Harry ging geradewegs auf seinen besten Freund zu. Ron bemerkte ihn erst gar nicht, doch als Harry plötzlich über einen Stein stolperte, hob Ron seinen Kopf.

Harry, der immer noch mit leicht säuerlicher Miene auf den Stein schaute, setzte sich ein paar Sekunden später neben Ron.

„Na, was ist denn los mit dir. Ich meine Hausaufgaben machen und das freiwillig, das nimmt dir doch keiner ab."begann Harry das Gespräch.

„Was willst du denn jetzt hören?"entgegnete Ron,

doch Harry bemerkte, dass etwas Trauriges in seiner Stimme mitklang und so beschloss er nicht locker zulassen.

„Na ja was mit dir los ist. Hermine macht sich auch schon Sorgen."

Eine ganze Weile sagte keiner mehr etwas und Harry gab auch schon fast auf, als Ron plötzlich leise flüsterte:

„Ich habe mich verliebt."

„Was?"

„Ich bin verliebt", sprach Ron nun ein klein wenig lauter.

„Ah hab verstanden und in wen?"

„Mmmh, Harry, du musst mir aber versprechen, es für dich zu behalten. Bitte!"

„Ist doch klar, also wer ist es?"Harry wurde langsam, aber sicher neugierig.

„In Hermine."sagte Ron völlig in Gedanken.

Harry konnte seine Verblüffung kaum verbergen. Hermine also. Er hatte nichts bemerkt. Er sprach weiter:

„Seit wann?"

„Schon lange. Harry, was soll ich machen? Manchmal denke ich sie will auch etwas von mir, doch dann ist sie wieder so komisch und die Sache mit Viktor. So ein Arschloch. Ich würde ihm am Liebsten sonst wo hintreten."

„Ron, ich kann dir leider auch nicht sagen, was du jetzt tun oder lassen solltest. Nur werde wieder der Alte. So wie ein Trauerkloß dazusitzen, hilft dir bestimmt nicht dabei ihr Herz zu erobern."

„Du hast ja vielleicht sogar Recht. Mir geht es auch schon ein klein wenig besser. Danke. Komm wir gehen zum Schloss zurück."

Ron fühlte sich wirklich schon ein bisschen besser, denn mal mit jemandem darüber reden, tat gut. Das hätte er nicht gedacht.

„Okay."sagte Harry und erhob sich als erster.

Bis zum nächsten Chapi Liel. Hoffe es gefällt!

Josy


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

vielen Dank an meine Beta-Leserin Liel. Bist die Beste.

bepa: vielen Dank für deine review. Hab mich wirklich riesig gefreut. Ob es länger wird, kann ich noch nicht versprechen. Hoff es gefällt dir. knuddeldich

Liel: Danke für deine review. HDGDL

Ron und Hermine – Chapter 4

Hermine saß im Gryffindorturm und dachte gerade an Rons Auftritt in der großen Halle. Sie kannte ihn nun schon seit ca. 6 Jahren und deshalb sorgte sie sich um ihren besten Freund. Ha, Hausaufgaben machen!, sie schüttelte den Kopf als sie diesem Gedanken nachhing. Wers glaubt!!!!!

Sie sagte sich, dass sie gleich mit Harry sprechen müsste, wenn er wieder kam. Vielleicht hatte er ja etwas rausgefunden. Sie hoffte es sehr. Hermine wollte so gern selbst mit Ron reden, doch sie merkte schon seit einiger Zeit, dass er sich immer mehr von ihr entfernte.

Es tat ihr weh, doch wie sollte sie an dieser Situation etwas ändern.

Ziemlich erschöpft legte sie jetzt ihr Buch zur Seite. Hermine schaffte es gerade mal 3 Seiten zu lesen und sogar die hatte sie nicht mal richtig verstanden und das passierte nicht so häufig. Sie stand auf und ging hoch zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Hermine wollte morgen mit Harry sprechen.

Harry und Ron betraten ca. 45 Minuten später den Gryffindorturm. Auf dem Weg fanden sie dann doch noch Themen, wie zum Beispiel Quidditsch. Ron spielte seit dem 5. Schuljahr in der Mannschaft, als Hüter, mit. Er verbesserte sich von Spiel zu Spiel. Er war jetzt bereits schon so gut, wie Oliver.

„Was willst du jetzt machen?"fragte Harry vorsichtig, nachdem sie sich in eine Ecke an einem Tisch niederließen.

„Sie mir irgendwie aus dem Kopf schlagen. Ich meine, sie ist Hermine, meine beste Freundin. Nein diese Freundschaft will ich auf keinen Fall vermasseln."sagte Ron schon ein klein wenig entschlossener als noch vorhin. Harry nickte nur.

„Und Harry, bitte lasse uns jetzt über etwas anderes reden, okay?"

„Wie wäre es denn mit Zauberschach? Ich könnt uns ja Butterbier aus der Küche besorgen? Dobby freut sich bestimmt und außerdem muss ich ihm noch danken für sein Geburtstagsgeschenk."

„Klingt super."und seine Stimme klang schon ein klein wenig fröhlicher, was Harry sehr freute.

15 Minuten später stand Harry schon in der Küche von Hogwarts. Mehrere kleine Elfen kamen freudig auf ihn zu und boten ihm sogleich alles Mögliche an.

In der Menge der Elfen erblickte er Dobby und schlängelte sich zu ihm durch. Harry bat ihn um 4 Flaschen Butterbier und hoffte, dass es reichen würde.

Dobby kam nach ein paar Sekunden mit den 4 Flaschen in den Händen zurück.

„Bitteschön, Harry Potter, Sir."

„Danke, Dobby. Übrigens auch noch vielen Dank für dein Geschenk. Es ist sehr ausgefallen."gab Harry lächelnd als Antwort.

Sein Geschenk bestand aus einem Hemd, dass aus vielen verschiedenen Stoffen zusammengenäht wurde. Keine Farbe passte zueinander.

„Tja die Idee gefiel mir sofort, also machte sich Dobby auch gleich an die Arbeit, Sir.", gab Dobby entzückt zurück.

„Okay danke Dobby für das Butterbier. Bis Bald." und Harry verschwand lieber schnell, bevor sie ihm eventuell noch mehr Essen mitgeben wollten.

Wieder bei Ron angekommen, spielten sie noch Zauberschach und tranken ihre Butterbiere. Ron war sehr froh, denn das alles lenkte ihn wirklich ab und erleichternd stellte er fest, dass es ihm nun doch besser ging, seit Harry es wusste.

So ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Hab es diesmal auf ca. 620 Wörter gebracht und bin richtig stolz darauf. ; -) Wünsch mir das ich das 5. bald wieder online stellen kann. Bis dahin. Hab euch alle lieb. Josi


	5. Chapter 5

Ron und Hermine

Erst mal wieder ein dickes großes Dankeschön an meine beiden treuen reviewer. Hab euch beide ganz doll lieb.

Knuddeleuchbeideganzganzfest

bepa: Ich bin ne ganz Liebe, wie du weißt und deshalb würde ich mich nie trauen irgendwen auf die Folter zu spannen. grins Da Ron mein Lieblingscharakter ist, will ich mich so nah wie möglich am Buch orientieren (bis auf Buch 4, wo er am Anfang Harry in den Rücken fällt), aber er wird schon erwachsener. Ich hoffe es zu mindestens, dass mir das gelingt.

HDL und ganz lieben Dank für deine review.

Liel: Krum kommt doch erst im nächsten Chapter. Da wirst du ein bisschen auf deine Kosten kommen. Ich hoffe dir gefällt dieses Chapi. Danke für deine Hilfe, sonst hätte ich dieses Kapitel nie so schnell geschafft. Ich bin froh, dass ich dich kenne. Hab dich ganz doll lieb.

Chapter 5

Ron und Harry beendeten gerade ihr zweites Spiel Zauberschach als sich Rons Magen knurrend meldete. Harry schaute ihn belustigt an und fragte hämisch:

„Hast du etwa Hunger, Ron?"

„Ja das würdest du auch haben, wenn du zum Frühstück fast nichts gegessen hättest."gab Ron leicht genervt zurück, denn er hatte wirklich großen Hunger, aber der Umstand das Harry beide Male im Schach verloren hatte zwang ihn doch zu einem Lächeln. Harry bemerkte dieses und fragte:

„Was grinst du so blöd?"

„Ach na ja der Grund liegt ja wohl auf der Hand. Ich habe gewonnen und das mal wieder. Vielleicht kommt mal der Tag an dem du mich schlägst in diesem Spiel.",

grinste Ron nun noch breiter und Harry, der sich freute, dass es seinem besten Freund nun so gut ging, lachte zurück.

Sie räumten Rons Spiel in den Schlafsaal und machten sich gemeinsam zur großen Halle.

Dort setzten beide sich an das Ende vom Gryffindortisch und setzen ihr Gespräch fort.

„Sag mal Harry, was ist jetzt eigentlich mit Cho, sie schaut die ganze Zeit hier rüber, läuft da noch etwas zwischen euch?"

„Tja, wie soll ich es ausdrücken, dass es nicht so fies klingt. Sie hat immer geheult, wenn wir mal alleine waren. Erst die Sache letztes Jahr Weihnachten unter dem Mistelzweig, dann Valentdienstag und so weiter. Das törnt irgendwann ab, weist du. Sie ist zwar ganz nett, aber ich empfinde für sie nichts mehr.", sagte Harry mit erleichtertem Unterton in seiner Stimme nun da er es jetzt aus dieser Distanz sehen konnte.

„Das klingt wirklich nicht sehr einfach, wenn man ihr Freund ist, aber vielleicht war euer Timing auch einfach beschissen."

Zur gleichen Zeit betrat Hermine die große Halle. Sie hatte ein kleines Nickerchen gehalten und nun knurrte ihr Magen. Sie sah Harry und Ron am Ende des Gryfinndortisches sitzen und angeregt unterhaltend. Sie war gespannt, wie Ron sich benehmen würde.

Sie hoffte nur, dass er wieder mehr mit reden oder mit ihr streiten würde. Hermine ging festen Schrittes auf beide zu und setzte sich. Erst jetzt bemerkten ihre beiden besten Freunde sie. Ron schaute nun von Harry zu Hermine und bemerkte einen kleinen Stich in seiner Herzgegend, den er jedoch zu ignorieren versuchte.

Harry schaute Ron an und hoffte dass es Ron gut ging.

„Alle Hausaufgaben geschafft?", fragte Hermine belustigt.

„Ja." log Ron und stellte erfreut fest, dass es sehr überzeugend klang.

„Du hast echt Hausaufgaben gemacht? Wow, du kannst mich nach so vielen Jahren echt noch überraschen."

Alle drei schauten sich an und mussten lachen. Hermine freute sich, dass es Ron anscheinend besser ging. Sie wollte Harry später trotzdem noch fragen, ob er etwas herausgefunden hatte, was mit Ron heute und in den letzen Tagen los war. Während des ganzen Mittagessens sprachen sie über so viele Dinge.

Auf einmal bemerkten alle drei, dass über ihren Köpfen die Posteulen flogen und eine hielt direkt vor Hermine auf dem Tisch. Sie streichelte den Waldkauz und band den Brief ab. Sie konnte erkennen, dass es Viktors Schrift war, erfreut öffnete sie ihn und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Von wem ist er, Mine?"fragte Harry nach einiger Zeit und Ungeduld schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Oh entschuldigt Jungs, aber ich musste ihn ja erst einmal lesen und so lange ich noch nicht weis, was drin steht, kann ich euch schlecht etwas sagen.", gab Hermine zurück, aber der freudige Unterton entging den Jungs nicht.

„Und?", fragte diesmal Ron, der eine dunkle Vorahnung hatte von wem dieser Brief sein könnte.

„Er ist von Viktor?"

„Von Krum?"unterbrach Ron Hermine und schaute dabei leicht genervt.

„Ja von Viktor, gab Hermine bestimmt zurück. „Er sagt, er kommt nach Hogwarts und macht hier ein Praktikum bei Snape und übernimmt den Flugunterricht für die Erstklässler, da Madame Hooch momentan nicht unterrichten kann. Na ja und da steht auch noch mehr drin, aber der Rest geht euch nichts an."

Während Hermine sprach, wäre Ron am Liebsten rausgerannt. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, was Hermine gerade gesagt hatte. Ron dachte sich, wieso ausgerechnet jetzt, nun da er wieder halbwegs normal mit Hermine reden konnte und dann musste er auch noch Zaubertränke mit ihm ertragen. Das war zu viel für ihn. Er überlegte krampfhaft nach einer Ausrede, damit er schnellstens verschwinden konnte um allein zu sein.

Harry beobachtete besorgt die ganze Situation. Er sah es Ron an, was gerade in ihm vorging, aber versuchte auch interessiert auszusehen als Hermine ihnen die ganze Story erzählte.

„Viktor schreibt auch noch, dass er nicht unbedingt begeistert ist bei Snape das Praktikum zu absolvieren, aber Zaubertränke interessiere ihn nun mal am meisten."ergänzte Hermine und wunderte sich über die Blicke, die Harry andauernd Ron zuwarf und auch über Ron. Er schien gar nicht anwesend zu sein.

„Alles klar mit euch?"

„Ähm... na klar.", war alles was Ron herausbrachte.

„Ron wollen wir dann gehen, du weißt schon Quidditschtraining. Bald fängt die Saison wieder an.", versuchte Harry seinem besten Freund aus dieser Situation zu retten und Ron der bemerkte was Harry da vorhatte, nickte dankbar.

„Okay, hohlst du die Besen, dann geh ich schon mal vor, die Truhe mit den Bällen besorgen."

„Oh okay, na dann viel Spaß, Jungs. Wollte eh noch mein Buch weiterlesen.„

Und alle drei begaben sich aus der großen Halle. Harry und Hermine gingen in Richtung Gryffindorturm und Ron zum Qudditchfleld.

Auf dem Weg dorthin versuchte er das eben Gehörte irgendwie aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen, doch Hermines Worte konnte er einfach nicht vergessen. Na ja sie ist deine beste Freundin, raff es endlich.

Er stand jetzt vor den Umkleidekabinen und schritt hinein. Ron fand die Truhe gleich und ging kurz darauf hinaus auf das Feld. Er sah wie Harry mit den zwei Besen in der Hand

angerannt kam

„Ron wie geht es dir jetzt?"

„Harry, lass uns bitte einfach spielen.", gab Ron leicht bedrückt als Antwort.

"Ich denke, es ist wirklich eine gute Idee von dir gewesen ein bisschen Quidditch zu spielen, wenn sie dir auch sehr spontan eingefallen ist. Ach und Harry danke noch mal."setzte er lächelnd hinzu.

Die beiden übten und spielten bis es Zeit war zum Abendessen. Bei Beiden knurrten schon die Mägen, denn sie hatten beide nach so viel frischer Luft großen Hunger.

Ron und Harry schafften schnell ihre Besen in die Schlafsäle und machten sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Hermine saß bereits da und unterhielt sich mit Ginny. Die Jungs steuerten auf die beiden Mädchen zu.

Ginny und Hermine bemerkten dies und unterbrachen erst mal ihr Gespräch.

„Na wie war euer Training? Ihr hättet mich ruhig fragen können. Ich muss auch viel trainieren, jetzt da ich Fred und George ersetzten muss mit diesem 3.Klässler Davis."

„Sorry, Ginny, aber es war eine spontane Entscheidung von uns. Das nächste Mal fragen wir dich. Versprochen."entgegnete Harry und bemerkte wie sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann als er Ginny in ihre wunderschönen grünen Augen sah.

„Was war das den?"fragte er sich. Es ist doch nur Ginny, die dich da gerade anblickt, also reiß dich zusammen.

„Wie nett von dir.", entgegnete sie mit einem Lächeln.

Alle unterhielten sich bis auf Ron, der ab und zu nur etwas sagte, doch ansonsten verhielt er sich ruhig. Er genoss derweil sein Essen.

Als alle fertig mit ihrem Essen waren, gingen sie gemeinsam Richtung Gryffindorturm.

„So ich muss jetzt hier lang. Ich treffe mich noch mit jemandem."sagte Ginny.

„Mit wem triffst du dich denn?"wollte Ron wissen und Neugier schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Ron."meldete sich nun Hermine zu Wort.

„Ach ja. Sie ist meine Schwester. Da darf man ja wohl mal fragen."gab Ron schnippisch zurück.

Während Ron und Hermine mal wieder einer ihrer Diskussionen hatten, bemerkte Harry, dass es ihn interessierte mit wem sich Ginny jetzt noch traf. War es ganz harmlos nur eine Freundin aus einem anderen Haus oder vielleicht ein Junge. Harry wunderte sich, warum er sich darüber Gedanken machte.

„So ich muss dann mal los", unterbrach Ginny Harrys Gedanken und auch die Diskussion von Hermine und Ron.

„Ach so und Ron er heißt Ben, geht in die 6. Klasse und kommt aus dem Hause Ravenclaw. Zufrieden?", gab Ginny genervt zurück und kurz danach war sie schon um die Ecke verschwunden.

„Ben,... na hoffen wir mal, er ist nett. Den werde ich mir morgen gleich mal näher ansehen."

„Oh.. Ron, manchmal bist du echt anstrengend."sagte Hermine an Ron gewand.

Harry bekam dieses Geplänkel nur am Rande mit. Er musste an Ginny denken und das beunruhigte ihn sehr.


	6. Chapter 6

Vielen Dank für eure motivierenden und so netten reviews. Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich ich war als ich sie las.

**HermineCho: ** Danke für deine liebe review. Ich finde auch die Beiden passen super zusammen, deshalb freue ich mich schon auf den 6. Band von J.K.. Ich habe mich damals entschlossen eine Ron und Hermine FF zu schreiben, weil es wenig davon gibt. Mir haben die immer so gefallen und ich war immer traurig als sie dann zu Ende waren. knuddeldichganzlieb

**bepa: **Ich mag den Charakter Cho einfach nicht. Sie hat sich im 5. Buch einfach alle Sympathie bei mir verspielt. Ich meine sie hat sehr oft geheult. (Armer Harry). Ich freue mich, wenn ich deine Augen zum Leuchten bringen kann. Es fiel mir spontan ein auch Harry und Ginny mit einzubauen. drückdich Deine Sonne Josi

**Phönixfeder: **Ich finde deine FF echt schön. Ich schreibe dir auch morgen wieder eine review. Hatte in letzter Zeit nur ein wenig stress. Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir. Ich weiß nämlich wie aufbauend reviews sein können. Und nun noch mal zu der länger deiner Chapis. Na und. Die Qualität muss stimmen, das ist bei dir der Fall, nicht die Länge. knuddeldichganzlieb

**Lalle: **Ich will dich wirklich nicht warten lassen und deshalb habe ich heute noch das 6. Kapitel geschrieben ohne die lieben reviews von euch hätte ich heute bestimmt keine Lust mehr gehabt. Es ist mittlerweile 00:15 Uhr. Ich hoffe, dieses Chapter gefällt dir.knuddeldichauchganzlieb

**Und jetzt noch mal ein großes Lob an meine Betaleserin Liel. Du bist eine tolle Freundin. Hab dich ganz doll lieb. **

Chapter 6

Nachdem Ginny um die Ecke verschwunden war, machten sich Ron, Harry und Hermine auf den Weg zu ihrem Turm. Den ganzen Weg über dachte Harry an Ginny und das war ihm völlig fremd. Nach etwa 5 Minuten standen sie vor der fetten Dame. Hermine nannte das Passwort und das Bild öffnete sich.

Drinnen angekommen setzten sich alle noch zum Kamin, der so einladend Wärme ausstrahlte. Sie konnten alle drei noch nicht schlafen. Ron starrte in den Kamin, während sich Harry und Hermine unterhielten.

Sie saß neben Ron auf dem Sofa und ihre Nähe verwirrte ihn sehr. Er hätte sie am Liebsten in den Arm genommen und ihr über die Haare gestreichelt, doch er versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren.

Hermine überkam die Müdigkeit dann doch und verabschiedete sich von den Jungs. Sie stand auf und bekam einen erleichterten Seufzer von Ron mit. Sie blieb kurz in ihrer Bewegung stehen und schaute ihn an.

„Was war das denn?"dachte sie bei sich, doch Ron bekam seinen Seufzer selbst nicht mit, denn er war so erleichtert, dass sie gehen wollte, denn ihre Nähe tat ihm weh.

Ron schaute jetzt auch Hermine an und wunderte sich über diesen verletzten Ausdruck in ihren Augen.

„Was ist?", fragte Ron.

„Nichts.", sagte sie mit verwirrter Stimme. „Gute Nacht, Jungs."

„Nacht Mine."kam es von beiden.

Was sollte das von Ron? Hermine verstand gar nichts mehr. Den ganzen Tag dachte sie, er wäre wieder halbwegs der Alte und dann das wieder und er hatte seinen Seufzer nicht einmal bemerkt. Hermine überlegte auch, ob der Seufzer gar nicht auf sie bezogen war, aber daran glauben konnte sie nicht.

Hermine ging duschen und dann putzte sie sich ihre Zähne. Sie kuschelte sich unter ihre Decke und war froh, dass sie morgen ausschlafen konnte und das Krum kommen würde. Sie schlief nach einer Weile ein.

Währendessen unterhielten sich Ron und Harry unten im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hermine muss ganz schön müde gewesen sein. Es ist noch nicht einmal 20 Uhr.", stellte Harry fest.

„Na ja, ich war eigentlich ganz erleichtert, dass sie ging. Ihre Nähe hat mir nicht gerade zu einem Stimmungshoch verholfen"entgegnete Ron mit sarkastischem Unterton.

„Sie hat es vielleicht an deinem erleichternden Seufzer gehört."

„Ach deshalb hat sie mich so angeschaut."entgegnete er nachdenklich.

„Ja, sie denkt bestimmt sonst etwas. Also so begeistert solltest du es beim nächsten Mal nicht sein. Ron, also echt mal. Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, so eroberst du bestimmt nicht ihr Herz, wenn du halbe Luftsprünge machst, wenn sie weg geht."

„Ist ja schon gut. Jetzt wo Krum kommt, rechne ich mir sowieso wenig Chancen aus.", sagte Ron mit ironischer Stimme.

„Ich meine das Timing ist wirklich nicht perfekt. Das muss ich zugeben."

„Danke wie aufbauend. Lass uns jetzt über etwas anderes reden. Das

bringt jetzt sowieso nichts, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen."

„Ok."

Es verging noch 1 Stunde als plötzlich das Portraitloch sich öffnete. Harry bemerkte sofort Ginnys glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck. Dieser versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stich in seiner Herzgegend und er wunderte sich, warum er sich über Ginny und diesen Ben so viele Gedanken machte.

Er müsste eigentlich froh sein, wenn es ihr so gut ging. Denn er sah sie, wie seine kleine Schwester. Das dachte er zumindestens bis heute.

Ginny kam auf die beiden Jungs zu.

„Und wie war es?", gab Ron sich interessiert.

„Ron, bitte!!! Das geht dich wirklich nichts an!", gab sie ihm belustigt zur Antwort.

„Ich frag ja nur. Es interessiert mich nun mal als großer Bruder. Tschuldigung."sprach er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Stimmt, ein Versuch war es wert.", lächelte sie zurück. „Was macht ihr jetzt noch. Ich meine es ist gerade mal 21 Uhr."

„Also ich gehe ins Bett. Ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr noch macht." sagte Ron nach einem leichten Gähnen.

„Ich bin noch nicht müde. Harry hast du noch Lust ein klein wenig hier unten zu bleiben?"und während sie dies fragte, schaute sie ihn wieder mit ihren wunderschönen Augen an.

Er wäre jetzt am liebsten mit Ron nach oben gegangen, denn jetzt wollte er eigentlich nicht mit Ginny alleine sein, doch er sagte ja.

„Also gute Nacht ihr beiden. Ach und Ginny, ich schaue mir diesen Ben morgen trotzdem mal genauer an. Da kannst du liebes Schwesterchen leider gar nicht machen."

„Ach, Ron werde erwachsen.", gab sie entnervt an ihren großen Bruder zurück.

„Also Harry. Wie lief denn euer Training heute?", als dieser nicht antwortete, wunderte sie sich zwar, doch sie fragte ihn noch mal. Beim zweitenmal verstand er sie.

„Eigentlich ganz gut.", war alles was er herausbrachte.

„Sag mal Harry, alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst so nachdenklich.", fragte sie mit besorgter Stimme.

„Ja, ja. Ich denke gerade nur an die Schule."

„Ja, ja schon klar, Harry.", sie hob ihre linke Augenbraue an und schaute ihn zweifelnd an.

„Du Ginny sei mir bitte nicht böse, aber ich gehe jetzt auch nach oben. Bin total knülle."Er wollte nur noch schnell weg und aus dieser Situation raus.

„Aber wir reden doch erst seit 5 Minuten.", gab Ginny leicht verblüfft an Harry zurück.

„Ich meine so langweilig bin ich doch hoffentlich nicht."

„Nein Ginny. Es liegt echt nicht an dir. Also gute Nacht."

„Ja Harry gute Nacht."Sie schaute immer noch verblüfft.

Wenig später lag Harry in seinem Himmelbett. Die roten Vorhänge warenzugezogen. Die ganze Zeit dachte er an Ginny und er konnte einfach ihre grünen Augen nicht vergessen. Er hätte diesem Ben am liebsten einen schönen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt.

Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er dieses hübsche Mädchen nicht mehr wie eine Schwester sah, sondern dass es darüber hinausging. Es machte ihm Angst. Warum wusste er auch nicht. Nach einer Weile schlief er ein.


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo ihr lieben!

Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie schön eure reviews sind und wie sie mich zum weiterschreiben animieren.

Danke!

bepa:Ich bereite dir gerne Freuden und wenn ich es mit diesem Kapitel geschafft habe, bin ich sehr froh. Du kannst sehr gespannt sein, wie es jetzt mit H/K/R weitergeht. Ich lasse mich selbst überraschen. Ich bin da sehr spontan. Habe nur einen groben Plan. Du wirst sehen, dass Ron, wenn ihm etwas wichtig ist, auch darum kämpfen kann. Nochmals Danke für deine review.

HDGDL  
Deine Sonne

Line(Liel): Freut mich für dich, dass du immer so viele Freistunden hast, aber solange du etwas konstruktives tust, wie z.B. mir eine review zu schreiben, kann ich dir das verzeihen. Danke für dein Kompliment, freue mich riesig darüber. Bist die Beste.

HDGDL

Deine Maus

Phönixfeder(Federchen): Erst mal super vielen Dank für dein Kompliment. Habe mich wirklich riesig gefreut. Habe bei jeder review fast immer Luftsprünge gemacht. Wann Harry und Ginny zusammen kommen, weis ich selbst noch nicht, aber du es ja dann lesen und ich hoffe mal, das Warten hat sich dann gelohnt. Ich kenne das, meine Ausbildung lässt mir auch wenig Zeit und daher habe ich immer nur am Wochenende Zeit weiterzuschreiben, deshalb dauert es bei mir auch immer 2 Wochen. Darf ich dich mal fragen, welche Klasse du jetzt gehst? Deine Kapitel waren auch wieder total schön und es hat Spaß gemacht sie zu lesen.

HDGDL knuddeldichganzfest

Josichen

Honigtopf Danke für deine review. Ich hoffe mal meine Schleichwerbung war okay. Ich finde Ron/Hermine FF gibt es leider nicht viele. Es freut mich, dass ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen konnte für dich. Ich kann leider nur alle 2 Wochen eines Hochladen. Habe aber nächste Woche Urlaub, da werde ich definitiv noch eines schreiben können. Danke für dein Versprechen, denn deine FF ist wirklich super schön und wenn du nicht weiterschreiben würdest, wäre das echt traurig. Dein Schreibstil ist schön und tolle Ideen hast du auch, wenn du mal ne Schreibblockade hast, dann Mail mir einfach. Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen.

E-Mail ist bei meinem Profil eingespeichert. Also noch mal Danke für deine review. Du glaubst gar nicht, was das für ein Balsam für das eigene Ego und die Seele war. Freue mich auf deine review zu diesem Chapter.

HDGDL

knuddeldichganzlieb

Josi

**Vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin Liel. Bist einfach ein Goldstück. Ohne dich wäre es manchmal ziemlich langweilig. **

**Chapter 7 **

Harry träumte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen von einem rothaarigen Mädchen. In seinem Traum befand er sich mitten auf einer grasgrünen Wiese, gesäumt mit den schönsten Blumenfarben. Eine leichte Brise umwehte ihn. Die Sonne schien hell auf seinem Gesicht.

Er sah ein Mädchen auf einer Decke liegen und ging immer näher auf sie zu. Er erkannte sie und in seinem Bauch kribbelte es. Harry stand nun über ihr. Sie öffnete ihre grünen Augen und sah ihm ganz fest in seine, so dass er fast dahinschmolz.

Sie lächelte ihn an. Harry reichte dem Mädchen seine Hand und sie stand auf.

„Ginny,...., flüsterte Harry.

Sie legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen und kam mit ihrem Gesicht immer näher. Harry schloss seine Augen. Er war so aufgeregt, wie er es bei einem Mädchen noch nie war. Sie roch so gut. Er wollte sie einfach nur noch schmecken. Ihre beiden Gesichter waren nur noch 1 Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, als ihn plötzlich ein Knall weckte.

„Oh,...sorry Harry, meine Tasche stand noch im Weg und ich bin drüber gestolpert.", sagte Ron mit entschuldigendem Blick.

"Ach Ron, wollte eh gerade aufstehen.", sprach Harry mit so säuerlicher Stimme. Er hätte ihm am Liebsten sein Kissen an Kopf geschmissen.

„Sei nicht so ein Morgenmuffel und steh auf."

„Mmmh.", brummte Harry zurück.

„Von was hast du eigentlich geträumt oder sollte ich lieber fragen von wem?", fragte Ron amüsiert.

„Wieso?", gab Harry so unschuldig wie es nur ging zurück.

„Wieso, tja du hättest mal dein doofes Grinsen sehen müssen.", nun konnte Ron sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und musste Lachen.

„Du Arsch.", Harry war so genervt und beschloss ins Bad zu gehen.

„Ich warte unten und beeil dich."

„Ja, Ja."

Im Bad der Jungen:

Musste Ron ausgerechnet in dem Moment über seinen blöden Koffer stolpern. In seinen Gedanken schwirrte immer noch der Traum. Er konnte Ginnys zarte Haut und ihre wunderschönen grünen Augen nicht vergessen. Harry hätte den Traum gerne zu Ende geführt. Ihm war jetzt klar, dass Ginny für ihn mehr als nur seine kleine Schwester war. Harry gestand sich ein, dass er gern mehr wollte, als nur Freundschaft, viel mehr.

Hermine saß auf dem roten Sofa vor dem Kamin. Helle und warme Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf sie. Sie las gerade ein Buch für Muggelkunde.

Sie hörte Ron nicht näher kommen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer. Die meisten Gryffindors waren alle beim Frühstück. Er betrachtete Hermine. Sie hatte sich die Haare heute hochgesteckt, doch ein paar Lockensträhnen fielen ihr in den Nacken. Ron hätte am liebsten ihren zarten Hals geküsst. Ihre Haut sah so schön aus. Er stand nun direkt hinter ihr.

Hermine spürte plötzlich, dass ihr jemand die Augen zuhielt. Sie erschrak ein bisschen, doch eine Sekunde später umspielte ein Lächeln ihre Lippen. Sie wusste genau, wer es war, doch sie tastete trotzdem mit ihren Fingern Rons Hände ab. Ein Prickeln durchfuhr seinen Körper.

„Tja, das ist schwer. Wer könnte es nur sein?", fragte Hermine mit gespielter Unsicherheit. „Ich meine, ich habe einen Verdacht, bin mir aber nicht ganz sicher."Jetzt musste sie Lachen.

Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.

„Du lügst, du bist zu klug um es nicht zu wissen."

Er roch den Duft ihrer Haare, doch als ihm bewusst wurde, wie nah Ron ihr war, nahm er lieber etwas Abstand. Sonst hätte er noch etwas getan, was er später vielleicht bereut.

Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut, als Ron seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte und dieses wohlige Gefühl steigerte sich noch als Ron ihr das Kompliment ins Ohr flüsterte. Sie musste unwillkürlich Lächeln.

Hermine war irgendwie auch enttäuscht als er sich von ihr entfernte und ihr gegenüber auf den Sessel Platz nahm. Ihr war dieses Gefühl für Ron völlig unbekannt, doch sie beachtete es nicht weiter.

„Danke für dein Kompliment."

„Gern geschehen., er musste Lächeln. "Warst du schon essen?"

„Nein ich wollte auf euch warten bis ihr ausgeschlafen habt und außerdem habe ich eh nicht so großen Hunger. Bin etwas nervös und aufgeregt wegen Viktor."

Ron ignorierte den Teil mit Krum und antwortete auf den anderen:

„Ich bin nicht der jenige gewesen, der schon um 20 Uhr ins Bett gegangen ist, obwohl ich nur eine Stunde später als du gegangen bin, aber trotzdem."

Sie lächelten einander an und Hermine bedeutete dieser Augenblick sehr viel. Sie hatte die letzten Tage Angst, Ron könnte sich von ihrer Freundschaft immer mehr distanzieren. Das Geplänkel mit ihm, hatte Hermine vermisst.

Harry kam die Treppen runter. Er hatte sich langsam wieder gefangen, obwohl ihn dieser Traum immer noch verfolgte. Hermine und Ron bemerkten ihn und standen auf. Sie stiegen alle drei durch das Portraitloch.

Sie sprachen nicht viel miteinander. Auf einmal blieb Hermine stehen. Sie blickte zum Ende des Ganges. Die beiden Jungs schauten nun ebenfalls in diese Richtung.

So jetzt hat es endlich geklappt. hat es einfach nicht richtig hochgeladen. Hätte fast in die Tischkante gebissen. Nachdem ich es gestern Nacht so gegen 1:00 Uhr 5-6 malversucht habe, bin ich dann doch leicht sauer ins Bett gegangen. Also bitte nicht wundern, die, die mich auf ihrer Author alert Liste haben.

Klickt bitte einfach hier unten rauf und schreibt mir bitte eine review.

HEAL

Josi


	8. Das Wiedersehen

Hallo ihr lieben. Hat ein bisschen gedauert und Schande ist, dass ich die Woche jetzt Urlaub hatte. Nicht hauen!!!!

Ich habe in der Woche nur gefaulenzt und FF gelesen. Das war Erhohlung pur. Ich hoffe dieses Chapi gefällt euch.

**Kathie**: Danke für dein Kompliment und hoffe auf weitere reviews von dir. Ich freue mich immer, wenn jemand das Pairing Ron/Hermine gern liest. Hab mal wieder einen halben Luftsprung gemacht. Das passiert mir immer, wenn ich eine review kriege. Also Danke.

HDL knuddeldich

Josephine

**Bepa:** Weißt ja hab ein bissel gebraucht um den einen Teil der review zu kapieren. ;-)

In dem Moment war es einfach das passende „Die Tischkante". Ich hatte so einen Ärger mit meinem Computer. Laser-jet hat mich dann erst mal aufgeklärt, woran das lag. Bei mir habe ich immer nur einen kleinen Teil dessen gesehen, was ich eigentlich geschrieben habe. Das war frustrierend. So Mausal

HDGDL knuddeldich

Deine Sonne Josephine

**Laser-jet: **Danke für deine review. Hoffe mal du schreibst mir zu diesem Chapi wieder eine. hoffnungvoll-dreinblick Danke noch mal für den Tipp.

knuddeldich

**Liel: **Boah so ne lange review und dann auch noch von dir. Jetzt bin ich aber stolz. So ich hoffe mal mit diesem Kapitel habe dich entschädigt, dass du so lange warten musstest. Genieße es. Mehr sage ich dazu nicht. So Süße, na dann viel Spaß!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HDGDL

Deine Maus Franzi

**So und jetzt noch mal ein offizielles Dankeschön an die bezaubernde Liel, die mir mal wieder mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand. Bist ein Schatz. **

Chapter 8

Hermine und Krum sahen einander an. Sie strahlte und lief auf ihn zu. Vor ihm kam sie zum Stehen. Krum streichelte ihre Wange und und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:

„Hermine, du hast mir so gefehlt."

Während er dies sagte, schloss sie ihre Augen.

Nach seinen Worten zog er sie in eine feste Umarmung und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Alle Mädchen, die gerade an den beiden vorbeigingen, warfen Hermine neidische und gehässige Blicke zu.

Hermine löste sich nun von seinen Lippen und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Er schaute wirklich gut aus, stellte sie fest. Diese geduckte Körperhaltung hatte er abgelegt und er sah viel selbstbewusster aus.

„Komm wir gehen zu Harry und Ron.", Hermine nahm seine Hand und seine Finger schlossen sich um ihre. Beide schauten sich glücklich an.

.................................................................................................................

Ron hatte während der ganzen Begrüßungszeremonie der Beiden das Gefühl als ob ihm jemand einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst hätte. Er war jedoch wütend, enttäuscht und traurig zugleich.

„Ron, versuch jetzt bitte nicht auszurasten.", sprach Harry ihm beruhigend zu.

„Mmmh..", war alles was Ron jetzt darauf antworten konnte.

...................................................................................................................

„So, Viktor, Harry und Ron kennst du ja bereits."Sie strahlte Krum an. Sie standen Arm in Arm.

„Hi.", gab Ron grummelnd zur Antwort und reichte ihm widerwillig seine Hand.

Hermine schaute ihn verärgert und wenig später verwirrt an. Sie wusste zwar, dass Ron, Krum nicht leiden konnte, doch es wäre ja auch nicht zu viel verlangt, wenn er sich ein bisschen zusammenreißen würde.

„Hi Viktor. Mit dir haben wir noch gar nicht gerechnet.", sagte Harry, der Hermines Blick Ron gegenüber bemerkt hatte. Er wollte so gut es geht die Sache retten und versuchte irgendwie ein klein wenig Small Talk zu betreiben.

„Tja, wollte meine Herminne halt überraschen."Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Ron verdrehte nur die Augen, was aber keiner mitbekam.

„Das ist dir gelungen.", kam es von Ron. Seine Stimme zeigte keinerlei Emotionen.

„Ich habe großen Hunger."sagte Krum in Runde.

„Oh klar, wir wollten eh grad zum Essen gehen."sagte Hermine und gab Krum einen Kuss auf seine Wange.

Die vier machten sich auf den Weg. Hermine und Krum gingen Händchenhaltend voran.

Ron wollte nur irgendwie das Frühstück überstehen und dann so gut er kann, den Beiden aus den Weg gehen.

Als sie alle die große Halle betraten, schauten die meisten auf und starrten Hermine an.

„Schatz, ich muss nur kurz mal zu Dumbledore. Bin gleich wieder bei dir."Er verabschiedete sich mit einem Lächeln.

Ron, Harry und Hermine setzten sich an den großen Tisch. Ginny kam wenig später dazu und setzte sich neben Harry, der jetzt leicht nervös wurde.

Ginny unterhielt sich angeregt mit Hermine und sie erzählte ihr alles von der Begegnung im Flur.

:Toll musste sie sich ausgerechnet neben mich setzen: dachte Harry, denn seit dem Traum wollte er sich erst mal über seine Gefühle klar werden. Er hatte sie so lange als seine kleine Schwester gesehen, dass er sich erst mal daran gewöhnen musste für sie mehr zu empfinden als nur Freundschaft.

Er rutschte ein klein wenig weg von ihr. Ginny bemerkte das und sah ihn leicht verwirrt an.

:Warum tat er das jetzt?: Doch sie drehte sich wieder schnell zu Hermine, die immer noch mit ihr redete.

Harry versuchte sich ein bisschen auf Rons Probleme zu konzentrieren.

„Alles klar?"Harry fand seine Frage zwar ziemlich blöd, aber etwas besseres fiel ihm jetzt nicht ein.

„Ja super, kann nicht klagen und du?", gab er mit ironischem Unterton in seiner Stimme zurück und lächelte gekünstelt. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich hier weg.

„Sorry."nach einer kurzen Pause „Was wollen wir heute machen. Du willst bestimmt nicht in ihrer Nähe sein. Oder?"Den letzten Teil flüsterte er, damit die Beiden Mädchen ihn nicht hören konnten.

„Weiß nicht, vielleicht Quiddtich oder zu Hagrid."

Ron aß sehr schnell und Harry versuchte mit ihm mitzuhalten, damit er dann, wenn Ron ging mit ihm gehen konnte.

Krum setzte sich jetzt an Hermines Seite. Er nahm sich Essen und unterhielt sich nebenbei mit ihr.

„Was wolltest du von Dumbledore?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ach nichts bestimmtes nur den Unterrichtplan besprechen."

„Okay."

Ginny drehte sich jetzt zu Harry und Ron.

„Werdet ihr heute Quidditch spielen, Jungs?"

„Wissen wir noch nicht."gab Ron seiner Schwester als Antwort.

„Bruderherz, was ist los? Du siehst na ja irgendwie ziemlich Scheiße aus."

„Danke Ginny zu liebenswürdig. Ach fast hätte ich es vergessen. Wo ist denn nun dein Auserwählter? Ist er grad in der Halle?" Ron versuchte sich so ein bisschen abzulenken.

„Ich will dich ja nicht dumm sterben lassen, also verrat ich es dir. Er sitzt dahinten neben Cho."

Harry musste unwillkürlich auch hinsehen. Ihn überkam ein Gefühl, dass er noch nicht kannte. Nicht einmal bei Cho.

:Ich bin eifersüchtig: dachte er bei sich.

„Zufrieden Brüderchen?"fragte sie lächelnd.

„Na ja noch kenn ich ja nicht."gab er mit einem ebenso frechen Blick zurück.

„Was ist nun, lasst uns doch ein bisschen Trainieren."Sie schaute die Beiden mit einem süßen und Harry fand auch unwiderstehlichem Blick an.

„Was sagst du Ron, ich hätte schon Lust."

„Na gut, ich gebe mich geschlagen."

„Sehr schön. Dann sehen wir Ben vielleicht noch."

Auf den fragenden Blick der Jungs setzte sie noch hinzu:

„Er geht frühs immer joggen."

Ron, Harry und Ginny gingen Richtung Gryffindorturm als alle drei fertig mit dem Essen waren.

Hermine und Krum blieben noch in der großen Halle. Sie waren gerade in einem Gespräch vertieft als die drei aufbrachen.

„Oh man unser erstes Spiel ist gegen diese blöden Arschlöcher.", unterbrach Ginny jetzt die Stille und schaute dabei missmutig.

„Ach, ich weiß gar nicht wen du meinst, Ginny.", Ron schaute dabei sehr unschuldig.

Ginny boxte ihrem Bruden in die Arme.

Harry musste lachen.

„Ha, Ha ihr beiden.. Selten so gut gelacht. Ron ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du noch witziger sein kannst als sonst."Jetzt musste sie aber doch mitlachen.

Sie standen jetzt vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame. Harry nannte das Passwort. Die Jungs gingen in den Jungenschlafsaal und Ginny in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

10 Minuten später befanden sie sich auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld.

Dort angekommen trafen sie auf Ben. Die Beiden küssten sich zur Begrüßung. Harry war sich der Ironie bewusst. Erst Krum und Hermine und jetzt Ben und Ginny. :Ron und ich sind richtige Glückspilze:

„Das ist Ben.", stellte Ginny ihren Freund vor.

„Freut mich.", sagte Ron. Die Beiden lächelten sich an und Ginny war froh darüber, dass Ron keinen Aufstand machte.

Harry reichte ihm auch die Hand. Ihm wurde dies doch allmählich zu viel und er entschuldigte sich und ging Richtung Umkleidekabinen.

Ron folgte Harry. Ginny gab Ben noch schnell einen Kuss und ging den Jungs hinterher.

So das war es erst mal wieder. Hoffe mal wieder, es gefällt euch. Ich bitte auch die Schwarzleser eine review abzugeben. Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie mich das zum Weiterschreiben animiert.

HEL

Josephine


	9. Eifersucht

Hall ihr Lieben, dieses Chapi ist zwar nicht lang, aber mehr hab ich leider nicht geschafft.

Viel Spaß!!!!!

Reviewantworten:

**Laser-jet:** Danke für deine review. Ich freue mich jedes Mal, wie ein Schneekuchepferd. Zu diesem würde ich gern wieder deine Meinung hören.

knuddel

**Bepa:** Ich habe ja gesagt, ich hätte fast in eine Tischkante gebissen. Sie hält lange satt, ja? Bin nämlich grad irgendwie auf die Diät, na ja ich achte halt so ein bisschen drauf, was ich esse. Danke für deine review. Hat mich aufgebaut, weil ich mir bei diesem Chapter echt nicht sicher war, ob es überhaupt lesenswert ist. Also grooooooßes Dankeschön!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HDL knuddeldichganzdoll

Deine Sonne

**Line(Liel):** Das Grinsen wird dir schon noch vergehen. ;-) Ich versuche so nett, wie möglich zu deinem Herzen zu sein. Versprochen. Zu deiner Schleichwerbung: Ich werde dich nicht verklagen, weil sie nämlich wirklich genial ist. Kann sie auch nur weiterempfehlen. So Süße, ich hoffe mal, es gefällt dir.

HDGDL knuddeldich Bis heute Abend!!!!!!!!!

**Kathie:** Du weißt gar nicht, wie gut mir deine review tat. Ich danke dir tausendmal dafür. So ging es mir nämlich auch. Es gibt leider wenig Ron/Hermine FF und deshalb habe ich mich entschieden eine zu schreiben. Vielleicht magst du ja auch eine verfassen. Würde sie definitiv lesen. ;-) Deine andere Frage habe ich dir ja schon beantwortet. Weiß es echt noch nicht.

**Zukini:** Süßer Name. Oh ja, Ron und Hermine sind echt süß. Freue mich schon auf das 6. Buch. Tausend Dank für deine review. Ron tut dir Leid, warte es ab. ;-) Bens Aussehen verrate ich im nächsten Kapitel. Versprochen! Ich wiederhohle mich jetzt auch noch mal und sage vielen Dank für die review.

knuddel Josephine

**Bin gespannt auf euer Urteil. **

Chapter 9

In der großen Halle:

„Du Schatz, wollen wir dann runter zum See gehen. Es ist schön warm heute und die Sonne scheint auch schon?", fragte Krum an Hermine gewand.

„Ja das klingt gut. Soll ich noch eine Decke besorgen?"

„Okay."

Sie lächelten einander an. Hermine stand auf und ging in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Krum blieb noch kurz sitzen. Sie wollten sich dann in dreißig Minuten vor dem Schlossportal treffen.

Hermine ging schon einige Zeit in Gedanken als sie plötzlich vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame stand. Sie sagte das Passwort und trat ein. Sie ging hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal und schnappte sich eine Stoffdecke.

Wen sie dort nicht erwartet hatte, waren Lavender und Parvati.

„Na Hermine, also du gehst immer noch mit Viktor Krum?", sprach Parvati als erste.

„Das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut. Respekt!!!", gab Lavender noch ihren Senf dazu.

„Was macht er eigentlich hier?"Bewunderung zeigte sich auf Lavenders Gesicht.

„Das werdet ihr sicherlich noch früh genug herausbekommen, so wie ich euch kenne."

„Ach Hermine bevor du jetzt vor uns flüchtest", Parvati zwinkerte Hermine zu, „Weißt du, ob Ron eine Freundin hat oder auf jemanden steht?", fragte sie schüchtern.

Hermine war so perplex von dieser Frage. Sie brachte nur ein leises „Nein." hervor.

„Danke, Herm."

„Was soll eigentlich diese Frage?", gab Hermine mit einem leichten ärgerlichen Unterton wieder, den sie nicht beabsichtig hatte.

„Hermine stell dich bitte nicht so dumm an. Er sieht wirklich gut aus. Er war zwar damals nicht so nett zu meiner Schwester bei diesem Weihnachtsball und dieser Festumhang sah ziemlich scheiße aus, aber er ist mir am Freitag aufgefallen als die Schule wieder anfing. Na ja und was ich da gesehen habe, gefällt mir. Jeder verdient eine 2. Chance. Sag ihm aber bitte nichts."

„Ist gut.", war alles was Hermine hervorbrachte. Sie drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer mit der Decke in der Hand.

Auf dem ganzen Weg dachte sie über das eben Gehörte nach. Sie störte sich an dem Gedanken, was Parvati ihr gerade eben sagte. :Was stört dich das? Du solltest dich für ihn freuen: Doch warum fiel ihr das so schwer.

Sie kam letztlich auf den Entschluss, dass sie sich für ihn einfach nicht Parvati , sondern jemand anderes vorstellt.

Am See angekommen war Krum noch nicht da. :Er wird wahrscheinlich noch mit einem Lehrer reden: dachte sie bei sich. Sie breitete die Decke aus und setzte sich drauf.

Ginny, Ron und Harry, die eine kleine Pause einlegen wollten, sahen Hermine unten am See sitzen. Ginny schlug vor zu ihr zu gehen. Ron winkte ab und flog auf den Boden davon und ging Richtung Umkleidekabinen. Ginny schaute Harry leicht verwundert an, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Willst du wenigstens mitkommen?", fragte Ginny.

Der schaute in ihre wunderschönen Augen und hörte dem Klang ihrer Stimme zu.

„Hallo Harry, noch anwesend?"

„Äahh...., ja."

„Soll das heißen du kommst nun mit zu Hermine?", ihre Stimme klang jetzt schon ein klein wenig genervt.

„Ja."

:Na toll. Ron kann sich so einfach aus dem Staub machen und ich muss das jetzt hier mitmachen. Soll sie doch ihren tollen Ben hohlen: Er fand den ganzen Tag bis jetzt irgendwie richtig beschissen.

Hermine hörte ein Geräusch und schaute auf. Sie sah Harry und Ginny. Sie begrüßte die Beiden mit einem Lächeln. Hermine bot den Beiden einen Platz auf der Decke an.

„Na wo hast du denn Viktor gelassen?", fragte Ginny.

„Der kommt gleich nach. Er ist noch in der großen Halle."

„Und macht ihr jetzt schon ne Pause?", Hermine lächelte Harry und Ginny verschmitzt an.

„Na ja du kennst ja die Jungs."

Harry schubste Ginny leicht. Sie musste Lachen.

„Na ja vielleicht wollte ich auch ne Pause einlegen. Zufrieden?„ und dabei schaute sie in Harrys Augen.

Und sie gab Harry einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Na warte, Ginny Weasley. Das wirst du bereuen und er kitzelte sie am Bauch."

Harry genoss es, Ginny so fröhlich zu sehen.

„Harry Potter, wenn du nicht augenblicklich aufhörst, kannst du was erleben."

„Na gut, wenn das so ist, werde ich natürlich aufhören."Er stoppte und schaute ihr tief und lächelnd in die Augen. Ginny fühlte sich in diesem Moment so geborgen.

Sie hätte gerne gewollt, dass Harry sie jetzt in seine Arme zieht und.... :Stop, was denkst du hier eigentlich. Du hast einen lieben und netten Freund, also reiß dich gefälligst zusammen: dachte sie bei sich.

Von weitem konnte Hermine jetzt Krum sehen. Harry und Ginny bemerkten ihn auch und verabschiedeten sich von Hermine.

So das war es. Ich wünsche mir eure Meinungen zu diesem Kapitel.

HEL

Josephine


	10. Die Wende

Danke für eure reviews. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Es war in letzter Zeit nur echt viel los bei mir.

Reviewantworten:

**bepa:** So Maus werde deine Kritik mal versuchen zu beachten bei diesem Chapi. Danke noch mal für den Tipp. Ich hoffe mal, du kannst dieses Chapter mehr genießen und ich schreibe flüssig. Will dich ja als Leser nicht verlieren. ;-)

HDGDL knuddel

**Kathie:** Danke für deine review. Du kannst dir ja nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich gefreut habe. Wann schreibst du endlich bei dir weiter? Ich hoffe mal so schnell wie möglich.

HDL knuddel

**Liel:** Deine Bitte kann ich dir leider nicht erfüllen. Danke für deine review.

HDL knuddel

**Laser-jet: **Sorry, dass es nicht länger wurde. beschämend-auf-den-Boden-guck

Danke auch ganz doll für deine review.

knuddel

**Honigtopf:** Danke für dein großes Lob. Die review hat mich richtig aufgebaut und mich zu einem ganz großen Lächeln verführt. Konnte einfach nicht anders und lasse dich überraschen, wie die vier zusammenkommen. ;-) Ich hoffe bei dir geht es auch ganz schnell weiter.

Also noch mal Danke, Danke, Danke.

HDL knuddel

**Zoey Turner: **Danke für deine ehrliche review. Ich werde mir Mühe geben so gut ich kann.

knuddel

Diclaimer: Ich verdien mit dieser Story kein Geld und leihe mir nur die Personen.

Ron und Hermine

Chapter 10

Hermine saß am Ufer auf ihrer Decke und genoss den Ausblick, den der See ihr bot. Die Sonnenstrahlen spiegelten sich auf dem Wasser und eine milde Brise hing in der Luft und umspielte ihr Gesicht. Doch trotz des schönen Anblickes verspürte sie eine Leere in sich, die Hermine nicht ganz verstehen konnte, denn eigentlich sollte sie glücklich sein.

In der Ferne sah sie Krum auf sich zukommen und genau in diesem Moment wollte sie nichts sehnlicher als alleine sein, doch dieser Wunsch würde ihr wohl nicht erfüllt werden.

Als Krum bei Hermine ankam, setzte er sich neben sie auf die Decke und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Krum genoss es, doch Hermine konnte diese Nähe jetzt echt nicht ertragen.

Eine Weile sagten beide nichts bis Krum ihr ins Ohr flüsterte:

„Ich bin so glücklich."

Hermine wusste echt nichts darauf zu antworten und so beließ es bei einem einfachen:

„Mmmh."

Krum sagte jetzt nichts mehr. Er bekam nicht mit, wie Hermine sich innerlich immer beengter fühlte.

„Sollen wir zurück ins Schloss?", versuchte Hermine ihre Stimme so normal wie möglich klingen zu lassen und es gelang ihr auch, was sie sehr wunderte.

„Ja, ist okay. Und was wollen wir dann machen?"

„Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen. Die sind wirklich wichtig. Na ja und du hast sicherlich Snape schon kennen gelernt oder ihn zumindest gesehen um zu verstehen, dass es besser für einen ist, wenn man seine Hausaufgaben dabei hat."

„Na gut, also sehen wir uns erst später." gab Krum ein klein wenig verwundert und traurig als Antwort.

„Nicht traurig sein." und Hermine schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, denn auch wenn sie erst mal ein bisschen Zeit für sich brauchte, fand sie seine Reaktion süß. Hermine war es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand gleich traurig sein würde, wenn sie keine Zeit hat.

Und so gingen sie zurück zum Schloss. Auf dem Weg nahm Hermine seine Hand, denn sie wollte ihn wirklich nicht so abweisend behandeln. Vor dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum verabschiedeten sie sich mit einem kurzen Kuss. Krum schaute Hermine misstrauisch an, doch sie bemerkte es nicht mehr und verschwand im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie atmete tief ein und wollte erst mal in den Mädchenschlafsaal gehen, um ihre Gedanken zu sortieren, und auch, um eventuell mit Ginny sprechen zu können. Auf dem Weg merkte sie gar nicht, dass Ron ihr nachschaute.

Oben angekommen schmiss sie sich auf ihr Bett. Ginny war nicht im Zimmer und auch keines der anderen Mädchen, Gott sei Dank, denn Lavender und Parvati hätten ihr jetzt gerade noch gefehlt. Hermine fiel wieder das Gespräch ein, dass sie vorhin mit den Beiden hatte. Sie war total überrascht, dass ausgerechnet Parvati etwas von Ron wollte. Er sah ja nun wirklich nicht schlecht aus, dachte Hermine bei sich, doch warum beschäftigte sie das so. Sie fühlte sich jetzt noch verwirrter und schlechter als vorhin und sie ahnte nicht, dass unten jemand genauso verwirrt war wie sie.

Ron gab sich wirklich große Mühe, Hermine zu vergessen. Und jedes Mal, wenn er sie nicht sah, gelang ihm das auch. Aber als Hermine vorhin verträumt an ihm vorbeigegangen war, war alles wieder zunichte gemacht worden. Er hätte sich am Liebsten selbst geohrfeigt, sich ausgerechnet in seine beste Freundin zu verlieben. Und viel konnte ihn zurzeit auch nicht ablenken. Er musste mit Harry mal richtig einen drauf machen, dachte er bei sich, und dieser Gedanke half ihm wieder mal zu lächeln.

„Hallo Ron. Warum grinst du denn so?", fragte Parvati mit süßlicher Stimme und setzte sich neben ihn. Ron schrak zusammen, denn er war so tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er es nicht mitbekommen hatte.

„Oh, hi Parvati, was sagtest du?", gab Ron mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zurück.

Oh man ist der süß, dachte Parvati bei sich. Sie wiederholte ihre Frage.

„Das ist privat", sagte er und lächelte immer noch. „Wie waren eigentlich deine Ferien?" Er merkte, dass ihm das Gespräch gut tat und er auch nicht genervt von ihrer Gegenwart war.

„Oh super. Meine Schwester und ich waren ganz allein unterwegs in Ägypten. Dort war es so schön und warm. Padma hat zwar zwischendurch ein bisschen genervt, doch so ist das ja mit Geschwistern. Du kennst das sicherlich auch." Sie genoss die Unterhaltung mit Ron.

„Ganz allein? Hatten eure Eltern denn keine Bedenken?, fragte er interessiert.

„Nein und im Notfall hätten wir ja auch zaubern dürfen. Sag mal warst du nicht auch schon mal da mit deiner Familie?" Sie wunderte sich, dass es so einfach war mit ihm zu reden.

„Ja und ich fand es auch total cool dort. Die Pyramiden sind ja mal wirklich der Hammer gewesen. Tja, da kann man die Muggel echt bewundern. Aber das mit den nervigen Geschwistern kann ich nachvollziehen..."

Sie redeten noch eine Weile über Ägypten, die Schule und nervige Verwandten und musste die ganze Zeit lachen.

Hermine stand schon eine Weile da und beobachtete das Gespräch zwischen Ron und Parvati. „Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Warum ist mir das nicht egal, was sich da unten gerade abspielt?„ Hermine schnaubte bei diesem Gedanken. „Ich sollte jetzt wirklich meine Zaubertrankhausaufgaben machen und hier nicht so blöd rumstehen und glotzen!" Und somit ging sie wieder zurück ins Zimmer und machte sich an ihre Hausaufgaben. Hermine versuchte, alle wirren Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen und sich ganz auf Zaubertränke zu konzentrieren, was ihr ein wenig später auch gelang.

Lavender kam durch die Portraittür und sah Parvati bei Ron sitzen und konnte sich das Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Sie ging auf die Beiden zu und unterbrach sie. Parvati war etwas genervt gerade von ihrer besten Freundin.

„Na, ihr Beiden. Parvati, ich muss dich ganz dringend sprechen. Es ist wirklich wichtig."

„Ja, ist gut. Geh schon mal ins Zimmer. Ich komme gleich nach." Parvati versuchte nicht allzu enttäuscht zu klingen und auch nicht sauer, denn im Moment war sie es...

„Okay bis gleich." Und Lavender erhob sich und ging die Treppen nach oben.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille zwischen den Beiden, bis Ron dann das Wort ergriff.

„Es war schön, mit dir zu quatschen. Ich hatte heute nämlich echt einen scheiß Tag und dank dir geht's mir jetzt etwas besser."

Parvati bekam einen etwas rosigen Teint, was sie auch bemerkte, denn ihr wurde warm.

„Danke gleichfalls. Wir können das ja mal wiederhohlen, aber natürlich nur, wenn du willst."

„Na klar und ich würde jetzt gehen, bevor Lavender wieder runter kommt. Sie grinsten sich an und im nächsten Moment drehte Parvati sich um und ging ebenfalls die Treppen hoch.

Lavender öffnete die Tür und sah auch gleich Hermine über ihren Hausaufgaben brühten. Hermine hörte, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel und schaute auf:

„Sorry, wollte dich nicht unterbrechen. …Sag mal, Herm, müsstest du jetzt nicht irgendwo dein Wiedersehen mit Krum feiern? Statt dessen sitzt du hier und machst, wie ich sehe, Hausaufgaben."

Hermine wusste keine Antwort.

„Na ja, kennst mich ja." war alles was Hermine einfiel.

„Oh man, Hermine. Na ja, musst du wissen."

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Parvati kam herein.

„Ich hoffe, du hast einen Grund mich bei dem Gespräch mit Ron zu unterbrechen, denn wir haben uns wirklich super unterhalten." Parvati versuchte, Lavender nicht sofort an die Gurgel zu springen, und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Nun ja…ich wollte … nur wissen, wie es läuft."

„Was nur deswegen? Oh Lavender, wenn ich nicht so ein guter Mensch wäre, würde ich dir jetzt viele Flüche auf den Hals hetzten." Ihre Stimme war so voller Zorn.

„Tut mir ja leid. Geh runter und vielleicht….ist er ja noch da.", Lavender versuchte verzweifelt ihre Freundin zu besänftigen.

„Na, das sieht ja vielleicht blöd aus. Super Idee. Danke. Hast du noch so ein paar Vorschläge auf Lager?" Parvati rollte mit ihren Augen, konnte jetzt aber nicht anders, als Lavender anzulächeln. Diese freute sich und setzte zum erneuten Versuch an:

„Und wie lief es nun?"

„Tja, einfach wunderbar. Wir sind nicht mal eine Minute in so ein peinliches Schweigen gekommen."

Und während Parvati jedes einzelne Wort ihres Gespräches mit Ron Lavender erzählte, konnte Hermine nicht anders, als sich von den Beiden zu verabschieden und sich irgendwo anders ein Plätzchen zu suchen, wo sie ihre Ruhe hatte. Hermine wusste auch gleich, wo dieser Ort war. Nämlich die Bibliothek. Die anderen zwei bemerkten fast gar nicht, dass Hermine verschwunden war, denn sie waren so in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft.

So das war es für dieses mal. Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es dann wieder neues von Harry und Ginny. Versprochen!!!!

Ich bitte ganz fest um eure reviews, denn nur die animieren mich zum Weiterschreiben. ;-)

Bis zum nächsten Mal. Danke fürs Lesen und bitte auch alle Schwarzleser eine review abgeben.

HEL

Josephine


	11. Bemerkung

**Hallo ihr Lieben!**

Ich danke euch ganz doll für die lieben reviews. Jede einzelne hat mich zum schmunzeln gebracht und baut mich auf. Ihr seid echt die besten.

**Ich wünsche euch allen ein frohes Weihnachtsfest **und vielleicht gibt es noch ein neues Chapter in diesem Jahr, kann aber nichts versprechen.

Fahre jetzt erst mal nach Bayern und mache dort Urlaub bei einer Freundin (Liel), die hier auch schreibt. Vielleicht drängt sie mich ja dazu.

**Und noch einen guten und nicht so wilden Rutsch ins neue Jahr. ;-)**

HEL

Josephine


	12. Erkenntnisse

So ich hoffe mal, ihr habt alle gut ins neue Jahr gefeiert. Schon 2005. Die Zeit rennt echt.

Nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und wehe ihr gebt keine reviews ab. ;-)

Reviewantworten:

Ronald-Weasley-17: Danke für deine wunderbare review. Die hat mir auch endlich mal wieder den Arschtritt gegeben weiterzuschreiben. Also Tausend Dank. Ich hoffe dieses Chapter gefällt dir und ich freue mich schon auf deine Meinung. KNUDDEL

Bepa: Danke für deine review. Und wegen der Verspätung, hauptsache ich kriege überhaupt eine review von dir. Danke für die Kritik. Bemühe mich jedes Mal nach Herzenzkräften gute Arbeit abzuliefern. knuddel

HDGDL Sonne-Josi

Caroline: Danke für deine review. Bitte schreibe mir zu diesem auch eine review. Würde mich definitiv darüber freuen. Und nun geht's weiter. Knuddel

Kniesel: Danke für deine review. Freu mich darüber, dass du dran bleibst an meiner FF. Und deine FF finde ich auch super klasse. Aber das weißt du ja mittlerweile. ;-)

KNUDDEL HDGDL

Laser-jet: Es wird noch romantisch. Das verspreche ich dir. Auf diese Szenen freue ich mich jetzt schon. Und schön brav weiter reviews abgeben, du wei0t ja Schwarzlesen gilt als Verbrechen. ;-) Knuddel

Liel: Na meine Süße. Danke für deine review. Du weißt, das ich dir deine Wünsche, die du in der review angedeutet hast, nicht erfüllen kann. Ich hoffe mal, du liest trotzdem weiter. HDGDL und Knuddel dich zu Boden ;-)

Veronica Evans: Danke für deine vielen reviews. War richtig begeistert, dass du zu jedem einzeln etwas geschrieben hast. Danke. Ich bin ja auch Liels Betaleserin und daher weiß ich, dass sie momentan eine Schreibblockade hat, aber ich weiß das sie bei dem neuen Chapter schon recht weit ist und es auch bald online stellen wird, wenn nicht, muss ich sie halt ein bisschen triezen. :-) Freue mich schon über deine review zu diesem Chapter.

knuddel

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts und ich v erdiene mit dieser Story auch kein Geld.

Ron und Hermine

Chapter 12

Auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek änderte Hermine ihre Meinung und lief hinaus auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Sie suchte sich eine ruhige und schöne Stelle und schon nach wenigen Minuten wurde sie fündig und machte es sich unter einem Baum bequem, wo es schön schattig war. Sie wollte ihren Kopf frei bekommen, denn sie konnte die Sache mit Ron und Parvati einfach nicht vergessen und allmählich gestand sie sich ein, dass ihr Ron nicht egal war.

:Was soll ich jetzt bloß machen? Er ist mein bester Freund. Och man, warum muss mein Leben nur so kompliziert sein?: dachte sie verzweifelt.

Ron saß immer noch auf dem Sofa als Ginny auf ihn zukam.

„Na, Bruderherz? Lust auf einen Spaziergang mit deiner Schwester? Bevor du noch vor lauter Nachdenken Falten bekommst." sie grinste ihn dabei frech an.

„Ha, ha. Ich lache später darüber, aber dein Vorschlag klingt nicht mal schlecht."

„Na, sag ich doch. Komm schon!"

Sie zog ihn an den Händen hoch und beide begaben sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Eine Weile gingen sie und unterhielten sich über Ben, da Ron wissen wollte, mit wem seine kleine Schwester da genau zusammen war, doch Ginny unterbrach Ron bei seinen Fragen über Ben.

„Ron, das reicht jetzt mit der Fragerei." Er wollte die Bitte zwar ignorieren und noch mehr Fragen stellen, doch er beließ es mit einem Kopfnicken.

„Schau mal Ron, da ist Hermine. Los lass uns zu ihr gehen." Ginny zog Ron an der Hand, doch er stand da wie ein Fels. Ginny drehte sich zu ihrem Bruder und fragte:

„Was ist los? Nun komm schon.", ihre Stimme klang genervt, doch irgendetwas in Rons Augen signalisierte ihr, was sie schon seit einiger Zeit ahnte.

„So, Ron, du wirst mir jetzt sagen, warum du dastehst und Hermine anschaust als ob… Sag mal, kann es nicht sein, dass du in Hermine verliebt bist?"

Ron schaffte es nun endlich, seine Augen von Hermine abzuwenden und seine Schwester anzugucken, und in seinen Augen stand Wut.

„SAG MAL WAS SOLL DENN DIESE BLÖDE FRAGE?!" Er wollte die Antwort gar nicht hören, sondern nur so schnell, wie möglich weg.

„Ach, Ron, ich kann eins und eins zusammen zählen. Du gehst ihr aus dem Weg und du bekommst jedes Mal so einen traurigen Blick in deinen Augen, wenn du dann doch mal gezwungen bist, in ihrer Nähe zu sein.", versuchte sie, ihm ruhig auf seinen lauten Ausbruch zu antworten.

Doch Ron beruhigte sich keinesfalls.

„GINNY DU SPINNST!", war alles was er sagte bevor er sich umdrehte und Richtung Schloss ging.

„Ron, warte!", rief sie ihm hinterher. :Warum musste Ron immer so stur sein?:

Hermine, die das ganze natürlich mitbekommen hatte, stand auf und lief zu Ginny.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ron? So habe ich ihn ja noch nie erlebt.", und Sorge schwang in Hermines Stimme mit. Ginny, die Hermine nicht gleich bemerkt hatte, drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um.

„Ähm, ja. Nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit." Hermine schaute sie ungläubig an, doch sie entschloss sich selber mit Ron zu reden, denn ihr wurde bewusst, wie lange sie schon kein richtiges Gespräch mehr mit Ron hatte.

„Okay."

„Du Hermine, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich gehe auch wieder ins Schloss."

„Ja, geh schon!" und dabei grinste sie Ginny an.

Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum war ihr erster Gedanke, dass sie mit Harry reden sollte und fragen wollte, ob er etwas wusste.

Ganz in Gedanken bog sie um eine Ecke und stieß mit jemandem zusammen. Sie fiel zu Boden.

„Oh Gott, Ginny! Alles in Ordnung?" Harry hielt seine Hand hin und Ginny nahm sie dankbar.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich war nur in Gedanken." Sie rieb sich ihren Arm. Harry sah dies und nahm unbewusst ihren Arm und schob an dieser Stelle ihre Robe behutsam hoch und streichelte darüber. Ginny, die völlig verwirrt über seine Handlung war, ließ es geschehen, denn erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass sie am ganzen Körper Gänsehaut bekam. Harry, der erst jetzt mitbekam, was er grad machte, zog schnell wieder seine Hand zurück und sagte schnell:

„Du solltest damit zu Padame Pomfrey gehen.", seine Stimme zitterte leicht und dafür hätte er sich am liebsten geohrfeigt.

„Nein, Harry, ist schon gut. So schlimm war der Sturz nun auch wieder nicht.", sie versuchte dabei so normal wie möglich zu klingen. Beide schauten sich in die Augen und Harry hätte jetzt nichts lieber getan als Ginny über die Wange zu streicheln und zu Küssen. Ihre Lippen sahen so zärtlich aus.

„Harry, weswegen ich es eigentlich so eilig hatte, war, weil ich dich gesucht habe.", und Ginny war froh endlich ein Thema gefunden zu haben, was die Stille durchbrach.

„Ach, echt?", fragte Harry grinsend.

„Ja, ich wollte mit dir über Ron sprechen." Harry schlug Ginny vor zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, damit sie in Ruhe reden konnten, und sie stimmte seinem Vorschlag zu.

Drinnen angekommen sahen beide, dass der Gemeinschaftraum voll war.

„Ginny, lass uns doch einfach schauen, ob der Jungenschlafsaal leer ist, dann kannst du dort mit mir reden." Harry schaute Ginny unsicher an.

„Ja, ist gut. Das sollte nun wirklich nicht ganz Gryffindor mitkriegen.", gab sie lächelnd als Antwort und beide gingen die Treppen hoch. Harry öffnete die Tür und ließ Ginny den Vortritt. :Warum kann ich sie nicht einfach küssen und mit ihr kuschelnd im Bett liegen:

Ginny fühlte sich unbehaglich, denn sie merkte, wie sehr sie diese Situation verwirrte, doch sie konzentrierte sich jetzt mehr auf das Gespräch über Ron, denn somit musste sie wenigstens nicht über das Gefühl nachdenken, dass sie hatte als sie Harry so dastehen sah. Sie hätte am liebsten seine starken Arme um ihren Körper gefühlt. Und wieder entstand eine Spannung zwischen den beiden. Harry war der erste, der seine Worte wiederfand.

„Du wolltest mit mir über Ron sprechen."

„Ja, ich weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll. Hast du nicht auch gemerkt, dass Ron Hermine aus dem Weg geht? Na ja, jedenfalls… hab ich ihn darauf angesprochen und ihn auch noch gefragt, ob er sich in sie verliebt hat." Sie wartete auf eine Reaktion von Harry, doch alles was er sagte war:

„Oh."

„Oh? Was soll das heißen?"

„Nichts. Ginny, du bist auf dem Holzweg." Es fiel Harry schwer Ginny nicht die Wahrheit sagen zu können, doch er hatte es Ron versprochen nichts zu sagen.

„Ja, aber anders kann ich mir sein Verhalten nicht erklären und dir muss das doch auch aufgefallen sein, Harry."

„Ach Ginny, lass es bitte bleiben."

„Vielleicht hast du ja Recht, aber ich bin trotzdem der Meinung, dass Ron sich in Hermine verliebt hat.", gab sie trotzig zurück. Er lächelte sie darauf an und Ginny konnte nicht anders als zurücklächeln.

„Harry, ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich habe noch Hausaufgaben zu machen." Sie wollte so schnell, wie möglich weg und als sie an ihm vorbeiging Richtung Tür, merkte sie, wie alles in ihrem Körper zu kribbeln anfing. Dieses Gefühl jagte ihr Angst ein, denn sie wollte das alles nicht noch mal durchmachen, wie vor zwei Jahren als sie in Harry verliebt war und außerdem war da ja auch noch Ben.

„Tschüss, Ginny." Sie war schon fast draußen, als sie sich noch mal umdrehte und lächelnd sagte:

„Tschüss, Harry." Und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr. Harry ging zu seinem Bett und legte sich hin. Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch hörte nicht auf und er verspürte so ein Verlangen nach ihr.

So ihr lieben. Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung dazu und auch die Schwarzleser, denn nur die reviews spornen mich an. ;-)

Wünsche euch ne schöne Woche.

HEAGDL

Josephine


	13. Chapter 13

Ron und Hermine

So ihr Lieben. Ich danke euch für die schönen reviews.

Reviewantworten:

**Laser-jet:** Egal, was du mir schreibst, bin froh, dass du mir überhaupt ne review schreibst und kein Schwarzleser bist. ;-)

**Bepa:** Du weist gar nicht, wie froh ich war über diese review. Ich hoffe mal, du liest dieses Chapi auch wieder mit Vergnügen. Bin schon gespannt auf deine review. knuddel

**Kniesel:** Danke für die review. Ich finde meine Chapter auch immer viel zu kurz, aber irgendwann hören meine Ideen wieder auf und ich muss erneut welche sammeln. knuddel

**Phönixfeder:** Danke für deine review, habe mich sehr gefreut und bitte schreibe mir zu diesem Kapitel auch eine. Sonst bin ich ganz traurig. ;-) Na viele Kapitel werden es nicht mehr, will sie ja alle nicht so leiden lassen. Knuddel

**Liel:** Danke, Danke und nochmals Danke. ;-) hdgdl

**Felicitas:** Tausend Dank für deine review und mich würde auch deine Meinung zu diesem Kapitel freuen, also wehe du gibst mir keine review. ;-) Die animieren mich immer zum Schreiben. knuddel

**Ronald-Weasley-17:** Deine reviews sind immer so aufbauend. Vielen lieben Dank. Nein so lange wird es nicht mehr dauern. Will ja hier niemanden ärgern. ;-) Freue mich auf deine Meinung zu diesem Kapitel. knuffundknuddel

So und nun noch ein bisschen Werbung zu dieser FF:

Autor: Kniesel

Geschichte: Chaos in Hogsmeade

**Vielen lieben Dank auch an meine Betaleserin Liel. Hdgdl meine Süße!**

Chapter 13

Als die Tür hinter Ginny ins Schloss fiel, atmete sie schnell und ihr Körper stand unter Spannung. Sie stellte fest, dass sich nie so ein Gefühl bekam, wenn sie mit Ben zusammen war. Ihre Füße trugen sie in das Mädchenschlafzimmer. Sie legte sich in ihr Bett und stumme Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Die Erinnerungen kamen alle erneut hoch und sie brauchte damals lange Zeit, um von den Gefühlen, die sie für Harry empfunden hatte, loszukommen. :Warum muss ich alles noch mal durchmachen: dachte sie verzweifelt.

Der Junge an den sie gerade dachte, lag auch in seinem Bett und konnte vor lauter Gedanken in seinem Kopf kaum noch klar denken.

:Ich bin so ein Idiot. Ginny hat einen Freund, … aber wenn ich sie doch nur einmal Küssen und über ihre zarte Haut streichen könnte.:

Harry war völlig verwirrt über diese Gefühle, die ihm so unbekannt waren. Nicht mal Cho hatte das in ihm erwecken können. Eine Weile kreisten diese Gedanken noch in seinem Kopf bis er irgendwann die Schnauze voll hatte und aufstand:

„Oh man, ich werde noch verrückt.", sagte er laut zu sich selbst und verließ den Jungenschlafsaal, um zum Abendessen zu gehen.

Im Großen Saal angekommen sah er Hermine und Krum schon am Ende des Tisches sitzen. Die anderen waren noch nicht da und er wunderte sich über Ron, der eigentlich nie zu spät zum Essen kam. Bei diesem Gedanke musste er unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Er bahnte sich einen Weg zu den Beiden, setzte sich neben Hermine und begrüßte sie.

Hermine und Krum führten ihr Gespräch weiter, während Harry sich etwas von dem Essen nahm, und obwohl sie ihn in das Gespräch mit einschlossen, nickte er nur immer wieder und gab höchstens einzelne Worte von sich, um nicht ganz so unhöflich zu erscheinen.

Zur gleichen Zeit im Mädchenschlafzimmer der 5. Klassen. Ginny zwang sich förmlich aus dem Bett, denn ihr Bauch grummelte leicht vor Hunger. Auf dem Weg nach unten hoffte sie, dass sie niemand ansprach, doch der Wunsch sollte ihr nicht erfüllt werden.

An der Tür, die zur Großen Halle führte, schlang auf einmal jemand von hinten seine Arme um sie und drehte sie zu sich um und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Na Süße. Oh mein Gott, du siehst ja fertig aus."

„Oh wirklich sehr reizend von dir.", gab Ginny bissig zurück.

„Tut mir leid.", sagte er mit gespielt ernster Stimme. „ Können wir uns nachher irgendwo allein treffen. Ich würde gern wieder mal etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen."

Sie überlegte kurz. Das letzte was sie wollte, war mit ihm heute noch alleine zu sein, doch sie fand den Gedanken gar nicht so verkehrt von ihm. So konnte sie wenigstens in Ruhe mit ihm reden und ihm vorsichtig beibringen, dass sie mit ihm Schluss machen wollte.

„Ist okay. Wir könnten uns im Verwandlungszimmer treffen, so gegen 20 Uhr?"

„Ich freu mich schon." gab er schmunzelnd zurück und verschwand in Richtung Ravenclawtisch.

Harry konnte die Tür der Großen Halle gut sehen und er hätte diesem Ben am liebsten mal gezeigt, was ein richtig fieser Fluch ist. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von den Beiden lösen, obwohl es ihm jede Sekunde schlechter ging.

:Warum habe ich damals nicht gesehen, als sie in mich verliebt war, wie schön und klug sie ist.:

Ginny kam jetzt immer näher und Harry bemerkte sofort, dass sie geweint hatte, doch was war der Grund?

In seinem Magen zog sich alles zusammen. Sie setzte sich jedoch nicht zu ihnen, was sehr seltsam war, sondern zu ihren Mitschülern.

Harry war verwirrt. :Warum tut sie das: Beim ganzen Essen schaute sie nicht einmal zu ihnen hinüber, nicht einmal, als Ron sich zum Essen gesellte und er begann sich Sorgen um Ginny zu machen.

Als Ginny aufstand, um die Große Halle zu verlassen, sprang Harry ebenfalls auf und folgte ihr. Er holte sie auch sehr schnell in einem leeren Flur ein und tippte auf ihre Schulter.

Ginny drehte sich um und wollte schon genervt fragen, was denn sei, doch als sie in die grünen Augen von Harry schaute, war jeglicher Ärger wie weggeblasen, aber sie wusste, wenn sie wieder alleine sein würde, fing das ganze Gefühlschaos von Vorne an.

„Ach Harry, du bist es." ihre Stimmer klang erleichtert, was auch Harry nicht entging. Er freute sich, denn anscheinend schien sie ziemlich genervt gewesen zu sein.

„ Sag mal, alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Ginny, die überrascht über seine Frage war, brachte nichts heraus bis auf ein:

„Nichts. Wieso Harry?"

„Ginny, ich kenne dich jetzt schon 5 Jahre. Du kannst mir nichts vormachen und außerdem sieht man, dass du geweint hast.", entgegnete er.

Sie musste lächeln, doch was sollte sie jetzt sagen.

:Ich hätte mal lieber noch einmal in den Spiegel schauen sollen, bevor ich zum Essen gegangen bin., dachte sie verärgert.

„Harry, ich möchte nicht darüber reden, aber trotzdem, das ist wirklich nett von dir, dass du fragst.", gab sie ihm lächelnd als Antwort. Dieses Lächeln hinterließ eine Wärme in seinem Körper, die so angenehm war. Doch bevor er dieses Gefühl weiter genießen konnte, hatten sich auch schon vorsichtig zwei Arme um seinen Hals gelegt. Er fand sich in einer Umarmung wieder. In ihrer Umarmung.

Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Der Duft ihrer Haare und die zarte Haut schienen ihn völlig aus der Fassung zu bringen, doch als Ginny ihm ein „Danke" ins Ohr flüsterte, hinterließ das bei ihm eine Gänsehaut. Ginny konnte einfach nicht anders und sie war überrascht, dass Harry ihre Umarmung erwiderte. Beide empfanden die kurz entstanden Nähe als viel zu kurz.

„So Harry, ich muss jetzt los. Bis später."

„Okay.", war alles, was er herausbekam.

Sie lächelte ihm noch mal zu und verschwand um die Ecke.

_Zur Erinnerung für euch:_

„_Du Hermine, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich gehe auch wieder ins Schloss."_

„_Ja geh schon!" und dabei grinste sie Ginny an._

Der Wutausbruch von Ron ging Hermine immer noch durch den Kopf. Sie würde mal mit ihm reden. Das wusste sie genau, denn so konnte es nicht weitergehen.

Hermine überlegte angestrengt, wann sie und Ron das letzte Mal ein richtiges Gespräch geführt hatten. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und ihre Laune war wieder etwas besser.

Sie dachte darüber nach, Ron zu suchen, um gleich mit ihm zu reden. Sie durchkämmte alle Orte, von denen sie dachte, Ron würde sich vielleicht dort aufhalten, doch sie fand ihn nirgends.

Mindestens eine Stunde lang suchte sie ihn und fragte sich, warum es ihr auf einmal so wichtig war, mit Ron zu sprechen.

Ein Grund war, dass wusste Hermine, weil sie schon lange nicht miteinander geredet hatten, doch wenn es nur das war, hätte es doch auch bis später warten können und wieder einmal wurde ihr bewusst, dass Ron irgend etwas in ihr auslöste, wenn sie an ihn dachte. Doch seit wann, fragte sie sich schon die ganze Zeit.

Schließlich gab sie es auf und machte sich auf in die große Halle, um dort zu essen.

Krum saß schon am Tisch. Hermine setzte sich neben ihn und viele Blicke der Mädchen in der Halle verfolgten sie neidisch, was sie aber nicht mitbekam.

„Hi, hast du alles geschafft? Geht es dir besser?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ja, mit den Hausaufgaben bin ich fertig, doch warum sollte mir es nicht gut gehen?", sie ärgerte sich innerlich, dass er es doch mitbekommen hatte, wie schlecht es ihr an diesem Tag gegangen war.

„Hermine langsam kenne ich dich auch ein bisschen und dir ging es heute nicht so blendend!", er lächelte sie an.

„Ja, mir geht's besser.", lächelte sie zurück. Er gab ihr daraufhin einen zärtlichen Kuss.

"Ich konnte jetzt nicht anders. Ich musste dich einfach küssen, es ist ja schließlich schon eine Ewigkeit vergangen als ich es das letzte Mal getan habe.", sagte er verschmitzt.

„Eine Ewigkeit. Na nun übertreibe mal nicht.", lachte sie. Warum musste alles so Kompliziert sein, dachte sie plötzlich. Viktor ist ein netter und lieber Freund und sie sollte sich glücklich schätzen ihn zu haben, aber warum geisterte dann Ron in ihren Gedanken rum? Sie unterhielten sich jetzt und Hermine versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Harry kam wenig später noch hinzu und sie sprachen alle drei miteinander, doch Hermine, die Harry nur zu gut kannte, wusste, dass ihn irgendetwas bedrückte. Was sie zusätzlich wunderte, war, dass Ginny nicht mit ihnen aß und ihnen noch nicht einmal Hallo sagte.

:Doch wo blieb Ron: fragte sie sich.

Das Essen ließ er eigentlich nie aus. Doch lange musste sie nicht mehr warten auf die Antwort ihrer Frage, denn Ron kam wenig später in die große Halle und sah immer noch nicht glücklicher aus. Er setzte sich neben sie und Hermine spürte seine Anwesenheit sehr intensiv. Eine innerliche Ruhe stellte sich bei ihr ein. Er sagte kein Wort. Hermine fasste sich ans Herz und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

„Können wir nachher mal ein bisschen quatschen?". Er sah Hermine verwirrt an, antwortete aber mit Ja.

Sie lächelte ihn an und aß weiter.

Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf kamen und gingen und er überlegte krampfhaft, warum Hermine mit ihm reden wollte und alles in seinem Körper erwachte zum Leben, als sie ihm ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Das Essen schmeckte ihm auf einmal viel besser, doch seiner Laune wurde ein kleiner Dämpfer verpasst als Krum mit Hermine an der Hand die große Halle verließ.

Er wollte jetzt nicht daran denken, was sie jetzt womöglich machen würden. Ron fiel ein, dass er mit Hermine gar keinen Zeitpunkt ausgemacht hatte, geschweige denn einen Ort, obwohl er sich sehr sicher war, dass sie den Gemeinschaftsraum meinte.

Er würde auf sie warten und hoffen, dass er das Gespräch mit ihr so gut wie möglich hinkriegen würde.

:Ron du darfst dich nachher ja nicht blöd anstellen, wenn du mit ihr sprichst. Du musst um Hermine kämpfen: sprach er sich Mut zu, denn komisch war es schon, dass Hermine ihn fragte, ob sie mit ihm reden könnte, normalerweise würde sie es einfach machen.

So das war es mal wieder. Das nächste Kapitel kommt etwa nächste Woche. Ich will euch ja nicht allzu lang warten lassen, jetzt wo es interessant wird. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung dazu, sonst weiß ich ja nicht, was ich besser machen kann oder ob es gut ist so wie es ist, denn eine Review animiert so zum Weiterschreiben. **Also drückt bitte auf go,** sonst bin ich ganz traurig und Schwarzleser dulde ich nicht. ;-)

knuddel-euch-alle

Josi


	14. Gespräche

Ein ganz großes „Sorry" an meine treuen und neuen Leser. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit ganz schön viel um die Ohren, auch mit dem Thema „Liebe."

Chapter 14

Danke für die lieben reviews.

Bepa: Na ja ich sollte langsam mal mit der FF zum Ende kommen. Alle vier noch mehr leiden lassen, wäre echt fies. ;-) Eine neue Idee habe ich noch nicht für eine weitere FF. Ich habe das Kompliment an meine Betaleserin Liel weiter gegeben. Viel Spaß! knuddel

Liel: Danke für deine review. Ohne dich wäre ich manchmal echt aufgeschmissen. Hdgdl und knuddel

Felicitas: Danke für diese review. Freue mich auch wieder über eine Meinung zu diesem Chapter. Wann sich Ron und Hermine in die Arme fallen, tja das kann ich noch nicht verraten. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. knuddel

Ronsreallove: So damit du keine Entzugserscheinungen bekommst, präsentiere ich dir hiermit feierlich das neue Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. Bin gespannt, was du zu diesem Chapi sagst. knuddel

Ventariel: Ich danke dir ganz doll für deine review und würde mich wieder über diene Meinung zu diesem Kapitel freuen.

Wieder ein super großes Dankeschön an meine Betaleserin Liel.

Chapter 14

Nachdem Hermine und Viktor die große Halle verlassen hatten, verabschiedete sie sich von ihm und erklärte, dass sie sich heute irgendwie doch nicht so gut fühlte. Viktor verstand es zwar, doch so recht akzeptieren wollte er es nicht. Er bestand darauf, sie wenigstens noch zum Turm begleiten zu dürfen und Hermine stimmte dem zu. Am Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen verabschiedeten sie sich mit einem Kuss. Viktor merkte, das Hermine Abstand zu ihm suchte, doch so richtig begreifen konnte er es nicht, denn sie hatte sich so gefreut als er hier ankam und trotzdem ging sie ihm den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg. Das machte ihn traurig.

Drinnen ging sie sich ein Buch zum Lesen hohlen und setzte sich auf das gemütliche rote Sofa direkt vor dem Feuer, das im Kamin prasselte. Sie dachte an Ron und ob er ihr überhaupt sagen würde, warum er in letzter Zeit so schlechte Laune hatte. Sie verdrängte diese Gedanken wieder und fing an ihr Buch zu lesen. Es verging immer mehr Zeit und sie begann sich über Ron zu ärgern.

:Warum lässt er mich hier warten: Die Unsicherheit wuchs in ihr. Sie war ja so schon aufgeregt wegen des Gesprächs und je länger sie warten musste, desto schwieriger wurde es für sie. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war fast leer, nur noch ein paar Schüler tummelten sich dort herum. Das Lesen strengte sie immer mehr an. Hermine beschloss sich nur mal kurz lang zu machen und die Augen zu schließen.

Ron war gerade vom Abendessen auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, als er um die Ecke bog und plötzlich Ms. Norris vor ihm stand. Als er an der Katze vom Hausmeister vorbei wollte, stellte sie sich ihm entgegen. Ron, der die Katze schon immer gehasst hatte und jetzt auch wirklich keine Zeit für solche Spielchen hatte, schubste sie mit seinem Fuß mehr oder weniger sanft zur Seite, doch genau in dem Moment kam Mr. Filch um die Ecke. Ron konnte den Zorn des Hausmeisters förmlich spüren, als dieser mit hochrotem Kopf auf ihn zugestackst kam und nur noch brüllte:  
"MITKOMMEN!"

„Aber Mr. Filch, ich habe jetzt keine…"

„Unterstehen sie sich noch ein Wort zu sagen oder sie werden es noch mehr bereuen, als sie es nach ihrer Strafarbeit sowieso schon tun werden.", sagte Filch scharf.

Ron folgte ihm ohne noch etwas zu sagen, denn er wusste, dass er Filch jetzt nicht noch mehr reizen durfte.

:Warum muss mir ausgerechnet jetzt diese bekloppte Katze über den Weg laufen:

Hermine würde bestimmt nicht warten bis er mit seiner Strafarbeit fertig war. Seine Laune war am Tiefpunkt angelangt. Filch stoppte in der Bibliothek und wandte sich nun Ron zu:

„Tja, Mr. Weasley, da ich weiß, wie gern sie Bücher haben," sagte er mit einem hinterlistigen Lächeln, „werden Sie dieses Regal mal richtig säubern und schauen, ob alles richtig an seinem Platz steht und sie dürfen erst gehen, wenn sie damit fertig sind, ich hoffe, wir haben uns verstanden Mr. Weasley?"

„Ja." und Ron gab sich Mühe, ihm nicht gleich an die Gurgel zu springen. Ron mochte die Bibliothek und Lesen überhaupt nicht und diese Aufgabe würde Stunden dauern. Filch war mittlerweile gegangen und Ron fing an sich erst mal das Material zum Saubermachen zu zaubern und gleich darauf fing er an, immer an Hermine denkend und hoffend, dass sie nicht allzu sauer auf ihn sein würde.

Schließlich stellte er das letzte Buch von diesem Regal zurück an seinen Platz. Es war mittlerweile Mitternacht und er machte sich zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er wollte nur noch schlafen und diesen beschissen Tag vergessen und morgen würde er Hermine alles erklären, sie würde bestimmt auch lachen, dachte er bei sich, denn wenn sie erfahren würde, dass er den Abend in der Bibliothek verbracht hatte, statt mit ihr zu reden, dann konnte sie nicht sauer auf ihn sein. Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen, sagte er verschlafen das Passwort und die Tür öffnete sich.

Es war niemand mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum und als er zum Kamin sah, traute er seinen müden Augen nicht. Hermine, schlafend.

:Wie schön sie doch ist: dachte er bei sich.

Er ging leise auf das Sofa zu und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Couch. Seine Finger strichen zart über ihre Wangen und dann durch ihre Locken.

Sie bewegte sich leicht unter seiner Berührung und er zog seine Hand zurück und stand auf:  
"Hermine.", sagte er leise, doch sie wurde nicht wach. Er versuchte es noch einmal. Diesmal bewegte sie sich und schlug ihre Augen auf.

Hermine wusste erst nicht genau , wo sie war, doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie es sich mit einem Buch am Kamin gemütlich gemacht hatte. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie sauer oder erleichtert war. Sauer, dass er sie versetzt hatte, und erleichtert, dass er jetzt vor ihr stand, doch sie entschied sich erst mal anzuhören, warum er nicht gekommen war.

„Oh, ich bin wohl eingeschlafen. Und wo hast du dich rumgetrieben?"

„Rumtreiben wäre ja noch schön gewesen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich erst jetzt gekommen bin, aber…"

„Du bist jetzt erst jetzt gekommen, wirklich, warum?"

„Ms. Norris, diese blöde Katze und Filch haben mich aufgehalten. Ich habe ihr nur einen harmlosen Tritt verpasst und Filch hat es leider gesehen und hat mich dann in die Bibliothek zu einer Strafarbeit geschleppt."

„Du hast Ms. Norris getreten und musstest zur Strafe in die Bibliothek?" Hermine konnte sich ihr Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Ey, ich weiß gar nicht, was es da zu lachen gibt, das war eine schmerzliche Erfahrung.", gab er mit einem Lachen als Antwort.

Beide hatten sich erst nach einer Minute beruhigt. Hermine hatte sich mittlerweile hingesetzt, damit Ron neben ihr Platz nehmen konnte. Hermine kam sich plötzlich ziemlich blöd vor, doch da Ron nichts sagte, fing sie mit dem Gespräch an.

„Ron seid die Schule angefangen hat, bist du irgendwie… na ja wie soll ich es ausdrücken, irgendwie anders."

Ron drehte sich der Magen um, sie hatte es also bemerkt, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte. Er brachte ein nervöses „Nein, mit mir ist nichts."

„Auch wenn ich es vielleicht nicht hören sollte, aber ich habe gesehen, wie du Ginny heute am See angeschrien hast und es ging eindeutig nicht um eine Familiensache, sonst würde ich mich wirklich nicht einmischen. Das weißt du doch hoffentlich." Ron wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte und das einzige was er im Moment denken konnte, war so schnell wie möglich raus aus dieser Situation zu kommen.

„Hermine, das geht dich nichts an." sagte er kühl. „Ich werde jetzt auch nach oben gehen und mich schlafen legen, es war doch sehr anstrengend diese Strafarbeit."

Hermine lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. Das kannte sie nicht von ihm und dass er ihr so wenig vertraute, machte sie traurig. Sie startete noch einen Versuch:

„Ron, vertraust du mir nicht, ich möchte doch nur wissen, was so in deinem Kopf vorgeht. Immerhin sind wir Freunde." Der letzte Satz fiel ihr sehr schwer, denn je mehr Zeit sie in seiner Nähe verbrachte, desto mehr Platz nahm Ron in ihrem Herzen ein.

„Freunde, ja. Du bist doch nur mit deinem tollen Freund zusammen und …ach ich werde jetzt gehen." Er war schon an der Treppe als Hermione ganz nah vor ihm stand und nochmals fragte:

„Vertraust du mir nicht mehr? Und komme mir diesmal nicht so blöd! Ich habe hier schließlich lange auf dich gewartet, da komme mir nicht so Blöd, Ron. Ich kann nichts für deine Probleme, ich will dir doch nur helfen.", sagte sie schon etwas lauter.

Ron der von dieser Nähe leicht abgelenkt war, trat einen Schritt zurück und Hermine stellte mit bedauern fest, dass ihr das gar nicht gefiel.   
"Darüber kann ich mit dir nicht reden. So und nun _will_ ich nicht mehr darüber reden. Am Besten wir gehen uns erst mal aus dem Weg."

:Oh nein! Habe ich diese Worte gerade ausgesprochen? Sie sieht so verletzt aus und dabei ist es doch das letzte, was ich will. Ich bin so ein Volltrottel und dazu noch ein riesen Feigling: dachte Ron:

Doch er brachte es auch nicht über seinen Mund, die Worte zurückzunehmen. Außerdem, würde sie ihm überhaupt zuhören?

Hermine konnte kaum atmen. Sie merkte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen traten und drehe sich schnell um.

Sie wollte nur noch in ihr Bett und niemanden sehen. So sollte das Gespräch nicht ausgehen, dachte sie. Eine stumme Träne lief ihr über die Wangen, doch sie drehte sich oben am Treppenansatz trotzdem noch mal um. Ron stand immer noch wie erstarrt da und schaute sie an.

„Keine Sorge Ron, ich werde dich nicht mehr ansprechen, wenn du darauf Wert legst. Mach doch, was du willst." Sie versuchte es mit so viel Arroganz und Stolz, wie nur möglich, zu sagen.

Ron konnte nicht fassen, was er da gemacht hatte. Sie zu verletzten, war etwas, wonach ihm nie der Sinn stand. Er sah die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht, doch ihre Stimme war eisig und das machte ihm am meisten Angst.

:Ich mache alles falsch: Ron ging langsam die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch. Oben angekommen ging er noch Zähneputzen und dann ins Bett. Er wollte, dass dieser Tag niemals geschehen wäre und dass er und Hermine wenigstens befreundet waren, doch dass sie gar nicht mehr zu seinem Leben gehören sollte, machte ihm Angst. Ron brauchte viel Zeit, bis er eingeschlafen war.

Ginny war pünktlich um 20:00 Uhr im Verwandlungszimmer. Die ganze Zeit überlegte sie, wie sie es Ben sagen sollte, das Schluss war, doch er löste nicht dasselbe wie Harry in ihr aus. Sie fand es Ben gegenüber nicht fair, ihm weiterhin etwas vorzumachen.

Sie wurde von Ben aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Er kam freudig auf sie zu, um sie in eine Umarmung zu schließen. Es folgte ein kurzer Kuss. Dann bemerkte er das ernste Gesicht von Ginny und fragte:

„Was schaust du denn so ernst?"

Ginny zögerte, doch sie sagte sich ´´jetzt oder nie.

„Ben ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll, doch es hat sich bei meinen Gefühlen zu dir etwas verändert und ich merke halt…, sie sind nicht mehr stark genug um unsere Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten und deshalb will ich mit dir Schluss machen. Es tut mir Leid."

Ben, der darüber sehr geschockt war, brachte erst mal kein Wort zustande, doch nach einer Minute war es überwunden und er ließ seiner Verblüffung Luft:  
"Was deine Gefühle sind nicht stark genug? Seit wann weißt du es? Kannst du nachvollziehen, wie verarscht ich mich fühle.!", seine Stimme wurde immer lauter.

„Ben, es tut mir wirklich leid.", doch er nahm das nicht wahr. Ben konnte es nicht fassen. Er packte sie stark am Handgelenk und fragte kalt:

„Deine Entschuldigungen kannst du dir sparen."

„Auh, Ben, du tust mir weh!" Sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch er war zu stark. Ben drückte nur doller zu und ein eisiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Oh. Tja, das tut mir ja dann schrecklich leid", sagte er mit gedehnter Stimme. Ginny konnte nicht anders, ihr liefen vor Schmerzen die Tränen. Ben, der es in seiner Wut erst jetzt bemerkte, ließ augenblicklich los und verschwand in den Fluren Hogwarts. Ginny schaute auf ihr Handgelenk, es zeichneten sich bereits jetzt schon blaue Flecken ab. Sie rannte schnell aus dem Klassenzimmer in Richtung Gryffindorturm, wo sie gleich in den Mädchenschlafsaal ging.

So das wars mal wieder. Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung dazu. Die Schwarzleser auch. ;-)

knuddel

Josi


	15. Chapter 15

Hallo. Ich hoffe mal ihr könnt euch noch an diese FF erinnern. Ich steckte in letzter Zeit in einer kreativen Krise. Momentan hab ich noch Urlaub und habe meine freie Zeit mal genutzt um weiter zu schreiben.

Danke nochmals an alle meine Leser, die mir auch eine Review geschrieben haben. **Knuddel-euch-alle**

Ich wünsche euch ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Ein großes Dankeschön an meine Betaleserin die grandiose Liël.- hdgdl

Chapter 15 –Teil 1

Der Morgen in Hogwarts brach an. Man hörte den Wind vor den Fenstern heulen. Hermine war erst spät eingeschlafen. Die Gedanken an das Gespräch mit Ron ließen sie nicht los. Irgendwann hatte sie aber dann doch die Müdigkeit überwand.

Lavender schubste Hermine sanft an und sprach leise zu ihr:

„Hermine, komm schon aufwachen." Als Lavender sah, dass Hermine die Augen aufschlug, sprach sie weiter: „Sag mal bist du krank? Der Unterricht fängt in 20 Minuten an und das Frühstück ist auch schon beendet."

Hermine murmelte erst etwas säuerlich, doch dann gab sie einen kurzen, aufgeregten Schrei von sich.

„Was? Warum habt ihr mich nicht früher geweckt?", fragte sie zornig. Hermine fühlte sich miserabel. Der Schlafmangel machte sich bei ihr bemerkbar.

„Nun beruhige dich mal. Ich dachte du wirst von alleine wach, so wie du es ja immer tust.", gab Lavender schnippisch zurück und ging hinaus.

Hermine ging schnell ins Bad, doch zögerte sie dort. Nach kurzem Überlegen beschloss sie, sich nicht zu hetzen und Zaubertränke ausfallen zu lassen. Es brachte sowieso nichts, so müde wie sie war. Das ließ sie doch ein wenig über sich selbst schmunzeln.

:Hermine Granger schwänzt Zauberkunde:

Ihr Lächeln verblasste jedoch, als sie an Ron dachte und dass er nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollte.

:Wie konnte es nur soweit zwischen uns kommen:

Eines war Hermine in der letzten Nacht klar geworden, dass sie mit Viktor Schluss machen wollte und zwar heute noch. Sie konnte nicht mehr so tun, als ob sie noch etwas für ihn empfinden würde. Sie betrog nicht nur ihn, sondern auch sich selbst.

Hermine ging wieder zurück ins Mädchenschlafzimmer, legte sich noch einmal hin und stellte sich ihren Wecker, damit sie zur zweiten Stunde gehen konnte. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie schlief wieder ein. Das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Ron verfolgte sie bis in ihre Träume…

Ron, der schon sehr früh wach wurde, wäre am liebsten wieder eingeschlafen. Es schmerzte ihn viel zu sehr wieder in der Realität zu sein und nicht in seinem Traum, wo mit Hermine alles in Ordnung war. Doch es half ja doch nichts sich zu verstecken und somit stand er auf und ging in das Bad der Jungs. Eine ausgiebige Dusche half ihm. Wenig später kehrte er in den Schlafsaal zurück und zog sich an.

:Wie soll ich ihr heute gegenüber treten:

Er dachte, er würde noch verrückt werden, also ging er zum Frühstück. Wenig später gesellte sich noch Harry hinzu und Ron erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte mit Hermine.

„Ron du bist so ein Idiot.", seufzte Harry.

„Oh man, ich weiß, wie soll ich ihr jetzt weiter gegenübertreten? Eine einfache Entschuldigung wird nicht reichen und wie soll ich ihr die ganze Sache erklären? Die muss mich doch für einen vollkommenen Trottel halten... Du hättest ihr Gesicht sehen sollen, sie sah so verletzt aus. Diesen Blick kann ich nicht vergessen.", sagte Ron traurig.

„Tja, dann mache es einfach wieder gut. Wie wäre es zur Abwechslung mal mit Ehrlichkeit _und_ einer Entschuldigung.", erwiderte Harry.

„Harry, so einfach ist das nicht. Jedesmal, wenn ich in ihrer Nähe bin, baue ich Mist und dann noch die Gewissheit, dass ich nie mit ihr zusammen kommen werde... Verstehst du nicht, dass mich das nur verletzt!" Rons traurige Miene zeigte Harry, dass er jetzt erst mal das Thema wechseln sollte. Er konnte auch später noch mit Ron über Hermine sprechen. Apropos Hermine, Harry fiel auf, dass sie noch gar nicht zum Essen erschienen war.

:Verdammt noch mal bei den beiden Streithähnen muss man ja wirklich verrückt werden.: Harry lächelte bei diesem Gedanken. Er hoffte nur, dass sich alles wieder einrenken würde bei den Zweien.

Wenig später saßen Harry und Ron in Zaubertränke mit den anderen Gryffindors und Slytherins. Ron war am Anfang der Stunde sehr verwundert, Hermine nicht vorzufinden. Sie war doch immer die Pünktlichkeit in Person und wenn sie mal zu spät kam, dann war es wegen irgendwelchen Schulangelegenheiten. Einfach dem Unterricht fernzubleiben, sah ihr gar nicht ähnlich. Ron hätte darüber eigentlich gern mit Harry reden wollen, doch bei Snape war das leider unmöglich.

Krum stand neben Snape und hörte diesem eigentlich nicht richtig zu. Eins beschäftigte ihn, warum war seine Hermine nicht hier. Die halbe Nacht hatte er wach gelegen und über die Beziehung mit Hermine nach gedacht. Seit seiner Ankunft war sie abweisend und launisch ihm gegenüber gewesen. Sie versteifte sich jedesmal, wenn er sie küssen wollte und das tat ihm weh. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Sie schuldete ihm einfach eine Erklärung und spätestens beim Mittag wollte er dieses klärende Gespräch.

Währenddessen klingelte bei Hermine der Wecker. Sie schlug nach einiger Zeit die Augen auf und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie sich jetzt der Realität stellen musste. Ron wollte nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben. Diese Tatsache war immer noch unerträglich für sie und nach dieser Nacht, war sie sich sicher warum. Er war nicht nur der Verlust der Freundschaft zu ihm, sondern auch das sichere Gefühl, dass sie Ron liebte.

:Oh Mann. ich hasse sie wirklich, die Kerle:

Sie ging missmutig in den Mädchenwaschraum, um sich zu duschen und zu schminken. Die dicken Augenränder musste ja nicht jeder sehen, dachte sie bei sich. Als sie mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war, schnappte sie sich ihre Sachen für ihren Geschichteunterricht und verließ ihr Zimmer. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie Viktor jetzt nicht über den Weg lief, da sie erst später mit ihm reden wollte.

Hermine ging die Flure von Hogwarts lang und wenig später kam sie im Raum für Zaubereigeschichte an. Innerlich fühlte sie sich elend, doch sie versuchte einfach es ihrem Gesicht nicht anmerken zu lassen, und schaute so stolz wie nur möglich drein. Was das Schlimmste war, sie saß in diesem Unterricht neben Ron. Als sie den Tisch ansteuerte, nahm sie bewusst Rons Gegenwart wahr, aber sie befahl sich, ihn nicht anzuschauen und ihn möglichst zu ignorieren.

Ron bemerkte seine Erleichterung, als er Hermine wohl auf in den Unterrichtsraum laufen sah, doch diese wurde mächtig gedämpft von ihrem abweisenden Blick, als sie sich neben ihn setzte.

:Sie hat mich nicht mal angeschaut:

Er fühlte sich, wie ein riesengroßer Idiot.

:Warum bin ich mit so wenig Feingefühl gesegnet worden.:

Er war so wütend auf sich selbst, doch alles Selbstmitleid half nichts. Die ganze Stunde war er so unkonzentriert, und als es dann klingelte, glücklich endlich aus ihrer Nähe zu verschwinden, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Ende- 1.Teil

So das war es. Bald stelle ich den 2. Teil hinein. Ich freue mich jetzt schon auf eure Meinung, egal ob sie vernichtend oder gut, was ich natürlich hoffe, ist. ;-) Bitte keine Schwarzleser. Ich bin doch immer glücklich eine Review zu bekommen.

Eure Josephine


	16. Chapter 16

So wie ihr seht, habe ich mir diesmal nicht 4 Monate Zeit gelassen um weiter zu schreiben. **Ich habe noch ein Anliegen an euch, bitte schreibt mir doch eure Meinungen zu meiner Geschichte. Es muss ja nicht ewig lang sein, doch irgendetwas wäre mir schon ganz lieb. **

Danke für alle drei Reviews! Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut! LG Eure Josy.

Chapter 15-Teil 2

Ron und Hermine

Ron nutzte die Mittagspause, um schnell etwas zu essen, und danach ging er hinaus auf die Hogwartsländereien, um sich einen Platz zum Nachdenken zu suchen. Er fand auch einen schönen, sonnigen, wo er nichts als Ruhe wahrnahm, und eines wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst: seine beste Freundin hasste ihn. Ihm ging ihr Blick, der so voller Abneigung ihm gegenüber gewesen war, nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Die Tatsache, dass sie ihn aus einem falschen Grund nicht mehr mochte, ließ ihn verzweifeln. Ron wusste, was er zu tun hatte, und zwar Hermine die Wahrheit sagen. Ihm war klar, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. Doch wenn sie ihm schon aus dem Weg gehen wollte, dann wenigstens aus dem richtigen Grund. Jedenfalls konnte er die Vorstellung nicht mehr ertragen, dass sie dachte, er hasste sie. Schon etwas glücklicher als noch vor einer halben Stunde ging er wieder ins Schloss zurück. Ron hatte heute nur noch Wahrsagen, wo er Hermine ja nicht sehen brauchte. Noch eine Stunde in dieser eisigen Stille wollte er nicht.

Hermines Empfindungen nach Zaubereigeschichte reichten von wütend über Enttäuschung bis hin zur Traurigkeit. Er hatte nicht mal Anstalten gemacht, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Eine kleine Hoffnung hatte sie seit dem Aufstehen doch heimlich gehabt und zwar auf eine reuevolle Entschuldig, doch so wie es aussah, meinte Ron seine Aussage vom gestrigen Abend wirklich Ernst.

:Sollte er doch.: dachte Hermine beleidigt. Diesmal ist er wirklich zu weit gegangen. Mit ihrer schlechten Laune ging sie zum Essen und fand auch gleich Ginny an einem der Tische und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Hi, Gin. Na wie hast du geschlafen? Meine Nacht war wirklich himmlisch.", meinte Hermine ironisch.

„Deiner blendenden Laune heraus", dabei lächelte Ginny, „entnehme ich, dass du vielleicht über etwas reden möchtest?"

„Über nichts Besonderes. Glaube mir, nur dass dein Bruder manchmal so ein Arschloch ist. Oh ich könnte mich so über ihn aufregen."

„Was hat er jetzt wieder angestellt, fragte Ginny leicht genervt.

„Tja, das kann ich dir sagen. Zusammengefasst... er will nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben und dass er Abstand möchte. So ein Idiot.", meinte Hermine eisig. „Den ganzen Morgen geht mir dieses Gespräch nicht mehr aus dem Kopf." die Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme war jetzt nicht mehr zu überhören. Ginny hätte Ron jetzt am Liebsten ein paar Takte erzählt.

„Das hat er bestimmt nicht so gemeint. Du kennst ihn ja, er handelt manchmal, ohne vorher nachzudenken. Ich habe da so einen Verdacht, warum er so etwas zu dir gesagt hat." Hermine schaute Ginny verdutzt an.

„Wieso weißt du irgend etwas? Ginny wenn ja, dann musst du mir es sagen." Hermines stimme verriet ihre Ungeduld.

„Hermine, ich kann dir nur soviel sagen, habe ein bisschen Geduld mit Ron. Ich denke, er hat es nicht so gemein, wie er es gesagt hat. Vertraue mir, mehr kann ich dir wirklich nicht sagen, weil ich mir bei meinem Verdacht, was Ron wirklich hat, auch nicht sicher bin." Ginny schaute Hermine entschuldigend an, doch diese glaubte ihr.

„Ginny, ist okay, wenn du dir auch nicht sicher bist, dann hilft mir das ja auch nicht, Ron zu verstehen." Hermine seufzte und verabschiedete sich dann von ihrer Freundin. Auf dem Weg hinaus aus der großen Halle traf sie Harry. Sie sagte ihm nur kurz Hallo und ging dann schnell weiter. Harry war sehr erleichtert beim Anblick von Hermine. Er sorgte sich schon den ganzen Tag um sie. Auch wenn sich seine besten Freunde schon seit dem 1. Schuljahr mindestens einmal am Tag stritten, war diesmal doch anders. Aber Harry hoffte auf eine baldige Versöhnung der Beiden.

Harry sah Ginny an einem Tisch sitzen und ging langsam auf sie zu.

„Hi Ginny." beide lächelten sich an und Harry setzte sich. „Hat Hermine mit dir geredet? Die Beiden machen sich das wirklich schwer.", er seufzte kurz. „Ginny, kannst du mir mal bitte die Kartoffeln rüber reichen?" Ginny griff nach der Schüssel mit den Kartoffeln und unwillkürlich rutschte ihre Robe an dem Arm hoch, wo sich auch die blauen Flecken von Ben abzeichneten. Sie hatte immer noch Schmerzen an dieser Stelle. Ihr rutschte ein leiser Schmerzenslaut heraus und Harry wurde hellhörig. Er packte sanft ihre Arme und zog an beiden Stellen die Robe hoch.

„Ginny, was hast du da gemacht?", fragte er interessiert. Ginny überlegte, was sie ihm sagen könnte. Harry, der sich jetzt nach Ginnys langem Zögern ein wenig Sorgen machte, fragte nochmals mit Nachdruck.

„Harry, es ist nicht so wichtig. Wirklich nicht. Ich bin nur hingefallen." Harry bemerkte Ginnys Unbehagen bei seinen Fragen und wusste, dass sie log.

„Ginny, das erklärt vielleicht die Schmerzen in deinem Arm, aber nicht die blauen Flecken. Also sag doch einfach was wirklich passiert ist.", fuhr er sanft fort.

„Harry, wenn ich dir das sage, dann weiß ich nicht wie du reagierst." Sie schaute ihm vorsichtig in die Augen und was sie sah, war nur Harrys verwunderter Blick.

„Tja, das wirst du nur dann herausfinden, wenn du es mir endlich sagst. Du kannst mir doch vertrauen, Ginny." Harry wollte jetzt endlich wissen was los war und er sah Ginnys Gesicht an, dass sie darüber nachdachte.

„Also schön, Harry. Natürlich vertraue ich dir, aber du musst mir versprechen, nichts davon Ron zu erzählen." Harry schwieg dazu und Ginny wiederholte nochmals eindringlich:

„Harry, du darfst ihm das nicht erzählen."

„Schon gut, schon gut..., jetzt mach es aber nicht so spannend, Ginny."

Sie erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte mit Ben. Die Beendung der Beziehung mit ihm und seine Reaktion darauf. Harrys Lächeln verschwand. Seine Laune verwandelte sich in Wut. Das würde er büßen. Er nahm ihre Hand, worauf sich beide tief in die Augen sahen. Ginny war verwirrt und nervös. Sie löste die Hand aus der Seinen, stand schnell auf und lief hinaus. Harry, der überrascht von ihrer Reaktion war, folgte ihr einen kleinen Moment später.

Das war es erst mal wieder von mir. Ich weiß es ist sehr kurz. Entschuldigt, mehr habe ich leider nicht geschafft. Bitte schreibt mir nur ne kurze Stellungnahme. **lieb-anguck**

**Eure Josephine**


	17. Chapter 17

So ich muss jetzt ja mal schimpfen, wieso habe ich so viele Schwarzleser. Es macht doch keine Mühe mal drei Wörter oder sogar nur eines zu schreiben. Dieses Kapitel haben 80 Leute gelesen und nur 8 habe eine review geschrieben. Also bitte macht mich glücklich und motiviert bin ich auch durch eure reviews, wenn ihr sie dann mal schreibt. ;-)

Reviewantworten:

**DKub:** Vielen, vielen Dank, dass du mir eine review geschrieben hast. Und auch noch so viele Wörter. Danke. ;-) Auch deine Tipps sind wirklich gut, die kann man sicherlich irgendwie einbauen. LG Josi

**Kniesel:** Danke für die lieben Worte und sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Lg Josi

**Todesgeweihte:** Danke, großen herzlichen Dank. Ich liebe einfach reviews. Tja es hat leider doch sehr lang gedauert. Großes Sorry. Lg Josi

**Liël:** Mensch einfach danke für deine review meine Süße. Lg deine Maus

**Chaneira:** Super lieben Dank für deine review. ;-) Lg Josi

**teddy162:** Danke für die review. Ich hoffe auf deine nächste. ;-) Lg Josi

**Vici:** Vielen Dank für deine review und ich hoffe, dass du weiterliest. Lg Josi

**DanaTheMagicBunny:** Deine review hat mich total aufgebaut. ;-) Danke, danke, danke. ICh hoffe mal wieder auf deine Meinung zu diesem Chapter. Lg Josi

**KrankesSchwesterlein:** Hach ich bin ja nach deiner review dahingeschmolzen. Wenn du immer so nett zu meineN Geschichten bist, dann wird ich ja noch eingebildet. ;-) Danke.

Lg Josi

Viel Lob geht an meine Betaleserin Liël. Ich liebe dich. Deine Maus.

Und sorry, dass es so kurz ist. Es gibt bald den 2. Teil, spätestens am Sonntag. Trotzdem reviews hinterlassen, sonst bin ich ganz traurig und eure reviews spornen mich zum Schreiben an. Also lasst mich nicht betteln. lieb-guck

Chapter 16 – Teil 1

Kurz nach dem Essen machte sich Harry auf den Weg zu Wahrsagen. Vergeblich hatte er noch nach Ginny gesucht, doch sie blieb verschwunden. Er hätte Ben am liebsten umgebracht. Wie konnte er ihr nur so etwas antun! Sie hatte so verletzt ausgesehen, als sie ihm die Story erzählt hatte!

Harry wusste in diesem Moment eines, sollte ihm dieser Ben irgendwann über den Weg laufen, würde er für nichts garantieren können. Am Turm angekommen, erblickte er auch schon Ron.

Er entschied für sich, ihm nichts von der Geschichte mit Ben zu erzählen, und begrüßte ihn auch schon gleich und kletterte dann mit den anderen Schülern hinauf in den Turm, der soeben geöffnet wurde.

Harry bekam auf seinem Platz neben einem der verhangenen Fenster nicht wirklich etwas vom Unterricht mit, sondern wiederholte immer wieder, Wort für Wort Ginnys Erzählung in seinem Kopf, und war somit auch ziemlich überrascht, als ihn plötzlich Ron von seinem Platz hoch zerrte und mit ihm im Schlepptau den Raum verließ. Vor ihnen bemerkte er die anderen Schüler, anscheinend war der Unterricht schon wieder vorbei, ohne dass er es mitbekommen hatte. Unten angekommen, suchte er sogleich eine ruhige Ecke auf, drehte sich zu ihm um und begann, mit leiser Stimme, dass auch ja niemand davon etwas mitbekam, mit ihm zu reden.

„Harry, ich habe mich jetzt endgültig entschieden, ich werde Hermine die Wahrheit sagen. Das ist einfach das Beste. Sie soll wissen, dass ich sie liebe und nicht hasse.", sagte er und seine letzten Worte verklangen traurig in dem nun leeren Raum.

„Ron, dass ist heute das Klügste, was du von dir gegeben hast.", Harry lächelte dabei und atmete innerlich erleichtert auf, dass der Streit nun endlich vorüber war. „Wie willst du es ihr nun sagen?"

„Tja, wenn ich das wüsste, vielleicht in einem Brief dachte ich mir?" er schaute Harry hoffnungsvoll an, da er diese Idee am besten fand, denn er wusste nicht, wie viel er Hermine sagen könnte, wenn sie vor ihm stünde.

„Meinst du nicht Ron, Hermine hat es verdient, dass du persönlich mit ihr sprichst, nachdem du sie so vor den Kopf gestoßen hast? Ich meine, ich kann es verstehen, dass es schwer ist, aber Hermine hat es doch wirklich verdient, die Wahrheit aus deinem Mund zu hören."

Ron senkte zerknirscht seinen Blick und verzog sein unerfreutes Gesicht. „Na ja,...Vielleicht...Meinst du wirklich?" Harry nickte nur. Ron seufzte. „Du hast wohl recht... Aber- Ja, gut." Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm, und je näher sie ihm kamen, desto mehr sah man Ron an, wie nervös er wurde. Wenn man ihn beobachten würde.

Harry hang wieder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und hoffte inständig, Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum anzutreffen. Er wollte unbedingt über die Sache mit Ben reden. Schließlich sagte Ron dem Portrait das Passwort und beide traten ein.

Harry schaute sich unauffällig nach Ginny um, entdeckte sie jedoch nicht. Enttäuscht entschlüpfte ihm ein kleiner Seufzer. Er konnte jetzt nicht mehr machen, als auf sie zu warten, denn er war zuversichtlich, sie heute noch zu sehen. Sie musste ja auch durch diese Tür, wenn sie in ihr Zimmer oder so wollte.

Also machte er es sich neben Ron auf dem Sofa bequem. Dieser schien die selben Gedanken wie er zu haben, da auch Hermine nirgends zu sehen war.

Aber das dauerte nicht lange. Nach einer Weile ging die Portraittür erneut auf und Hermine kam herein.

Der Anblick von Ron versetzte ihrem Herzen immer einen Stich. Sie befahl sich zwar, ihn nicht zu lieben, nicht mal mehr an ihn zu denken, nachdem er sie so verletzt hatte, doch es klappte nicht. Absolut nicht.

Ginny hatte Hermine gebeten, Harry auszurichten, wo sie sich befand. Sie wollte mit ihm reden. Doch es war wohl wie immer unvermeidlich, Harry mal allein anzutreffen. Hermine riss sich zusammen, sie hatte es Ginny versprochen, atmete tief ein und ging auf die beiden Jungs zu. Und jeder Schritt schien ihr schwerer zu fallen.

Harry, der Hermine auf sie zukommen sah, flüsterte Ron schnell noch ein paar Worte zu, dass er Hermine jetzt um ein Treffen bitten sollte, damit er ihr alles erklären konnte. Ron hörte zwar Harrys Worte, aber seine Panik ließ ihn sprachlos werden. Hermine stand jetzt vor ihnen und bedachte Harry mit einem Lächeln und Ron sandte sie einen eisigen Blick, denn so versuchte sie ihre Verletztheit nicht zu zeigen. Ron, der sie jetzt schon 6 Jahre kannte, merkte aber die Traurigkeit in ihrem Blick, die sie verbergen wollte, und fühlte sich noch schlechter als schon den ganzen Vormittag.

Er hörte zwischen seinen ganzen Gedanken den schönen Klang ihrer Stimme. Er war sich jetzt sicher, er wollte heute noch mit ihr reden und das am Besten im Raum der Wünsche. Dort würde er sie überraschen.

Als er sah, dass Hermine schon wieder auf dem Rückzug war und ihnen den Rücken zukehrte, stand er auf, doch bewegen konnte er sich nicht, also schubste ihn Harry in Hermines Richtung. Ron fasste all seinen Mut zusammen und hielt Hermines Arm fest, um sie zu sich zu drehen…..

Also stand er auf, lächelte im Vorbeigehen beiden noch zu, und meinte zu Ron, dass sie sich später sehen würden. Ohne es zu merken, hatte er seinen Schritt beschleunigt und steuerte schnurstracks auf den Nordturm zu, wo Ginny auf ihn wartete.

Ron fand es erst merkwürdig, doch Harry konnte sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, damit sein bester Freund nicht misstrauisch wurde. Harry sagte ihm, dass Ginny Hilfe in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben wollte. Ron schien mit dieser Antwort zufrieden und widmete sich dann panisch wieder Hermine, die langsam ungeduldig wirkte.

Auf dem Weg sprudelten die Gedanken in seinem Kopf nur so umher. In seinem Bauch flogen überall Schmetterlinge. Er wollte sie, aber Harry wusste auch, dass er jetzt Geduld üben musste, denn er war sich sicher, nach der Sache mit Ben, musste er ihr ein Freund sein und nicht gleich mit seinen Gefühlen über sie herfallen.

Harry nahm die letzten Stufen zum Klassenzimmer und lehnte sich oben angekommen gegen die Tür um hinein zu gehen. Er musste sich erst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen und dann sah er Ginny auf all den gemütlichen Kissen liegen.

Sie schien zu schlafen. Es wärmte leider kein Kamin den Turm und somit begann er den Zauberstab darauf zu richten und sprach einen Zauber, der sofort Feuer im Kamin entfachte. Harry wurde nach einer Weile wohlig warm.

Er schaute auf Ginny hinab und hätte nichts lieber getan, als sich neben sie zu legen. Doch er riss sich zusammen und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Kissen. Er wollte sie noch nicht wecken, sie sah einfach friedlich aus. Was sie ihm wohl sagen wollte? Und warum wollte sie ausgerechnet ihn sehen?

Harry war so in seinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Ginny sich langsam regte und wach wurde. Sie erblickte Harry, wie er gedankenverloren zur Decke schaute. Sie räusperte sich kurz und Harry blickte sie nun an. Keiner der Beiden sagte etwas, bis Ginny das Wort ergriff und ihn dabei anlächelte.

„Harry, es tut mir Leid wegen vorhin.", ihr Lächeln wurde zaghafter. Harry, dem sein Magen verrückt spielte, hoffte nur, dass seine Stimme jetzt nicht versagen würde.

„Ginny…, diese Sache muss dir absolut nicht leid tun. … , ich habe dich vorhin überall gesucht.", er sprach sehr leise und blickte ihr jetzt direkt in ihre Augen und diesem Moment war Harry sich wieder sicher, er wollte sie.

Alles an ihr. Er spürte so ein Verlangen sie zu berühren, doch er wollte sie mit dieser Annäherung nicht erschrecken, so dass sie womöglich noch aus seiner Nähe verschwand. Also bemühte er sich an etwas anderes zu denken als an ihre weiche Haut und ihren wunderbaren Duft. Ginny, die sich sehr unbehaglich unter seinem Blick fühlte, wurde immer unruhiger. Er bemerkte es und blickte zum Fenster und sie dankte es ihm innerlich. Sie schwiegen ein paar Minuten. Bis Harry das Wort ergriff.

„Ginny, ich könnte ihm einen Fluch an den Hals hetzen, ja, das könnte ich. Ich kenne da ein paar sehr unlustige.", dabei lächelte er sie zaghaft an, denn somit wollte er seine Wut auf Ben unterdrücken.

„Das weiß ich, dass du ein guter Zauberer bist, Harry. Du könntest Ben bestimmt ein paar schöne Flüche verpassen, aber wenn", und dabei lächelte jetzt Ginny, „dann kann ich das auch alleine sehr gut. Trotzdem Danke. Und Harry, wenn du das nächste mal versuchen willst, deine Wut zu unterdrücken, wie jetzt, dann sag ich dir mal, dass du vor mir nichts verstecken kannst.", dabei lächelte sie so süß, dass Harry nicht wiederstehen konnte. Sie sah so wunderschön aus. Er wusste nicht, was er tat, doch der Satz hatte ihm eines bewiesen, sie kannte ihn und sie gab ihm das Gefühl, was er bei Cho niemals gespürt hatte und zwar das Gefühl zusammen zu gehören. Er neigte seinen Kopf zu ihr und hielt ihren Blick fest. Sein Herz, so glaubte er, schlug doppelt so schnell. Er kam ihren Lippen immer näher und…… .

Lg Eure Josi


	18. Chapter 18

**Hallo meine netten Leser,**

vielen Dank für eure so schönen reviews. Ich werde bald weiterschreiben, aber in letzter Zeit hatte ich wenig Zeit, da ich meine Abschlussprüfung hinter mich bringen musste. Ich danke allen, die keine Schwarzleser sind. :-)

Also ich denke in 2-3 Wochen habe ich das neue Kapitel geladen und dann freue ich mich wieder auf eure Meinung.

**Lg Josi**


	19. Chapter 19

**Vielen lieben Dank für eure soooooooo tollen reviews. Die haben mich wirklich animiert weiter zuschreiben. Ich kann jetzt leider nicht jedem persönlich Danken, so wie ich es sonst immer getan habe, aber jede einzelne war einfach super. So jetzt werde ich euch nicht weiter auf die Folter spannen. ;-) **

Chapter 17

Harry kam Ginnys Lippen immer näher. Ginny glaubte fast, ihr Herz zerspringe jeden Moment vor Aufregung, auch wenn sie schon Erfahrung im Küssen besaß. Und nun senkte Harry sich ganz zu ihren Lippen und küsste sie zuerst zart und dann mit immer mehr Leidenschaft. Er wollte alles von ihr schmecken.

Jeden Zentimeter ihres wunderschönen Köpers. Er spürte die Erregung überall in sich und war erstaunt, was Ginny alles in ihm auslösen konnte. Sein Verlangen überschlug sich und brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.

Ginny konnte nicht glauben, sie küsste gerade Harry. Sie hatte schon so lange von ihm geträumt und es war sogar noch schöner als sie sich das jemals vorgestellt hatte.

Ginny spürte sein Verlangen, was ihres noch steigerte. Doch etwas in ihrem Inneren sagte ihr, dass sie jetzt erstmal Zeit bräuchte um über diesen Kuss nachzudenken, denn dieser Moment veränderte alles. Ihr ganzes Herz hatte sich wieder auf ihn eingelassen und sie verspürte plötzlich Angst, dass Harry es sich noch einmal anders überlegen könnte, also löste sie sich von ihm.

Dieser bemerkte Ginnys Distanz zu ihm und versuchte sein Verlangen zu ihr für einen Moment zu vergessen, was ihm nach diesem Kuss weiß Gott nicht so richtig gelingen wollte.

„Harry, ich werde jetzt erstmal gehen…", sie war schon so in Gedanken, dass sie Harrys Enttäuschung nicht sehen konnte.

„Ginny, alles okay mit dir?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, doch Ginny wollte jetzt kurz allein sein. Das war ihr doch zuviel Aufregung in der letzten Zeit. Erst die Sache mit Ben und jetzt dieser überwältigende Kuss von Harry.

„Ja Harry, sei mir bitte nicht böse, aber ich muss wirklich gehen."

Sie gab ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und war dann auch schon weg. Harry wusste, dass er ihr Zeit geben musste, aber er schwor sich auch um sie zu kämpfen mit allem was dazu gehört. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er unwillkürlich lächeln. Ein paar Ideen kreisten schon in seinem Kopf und so ließ er ihr einen kleinen Vorsprung und ging dann in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

Auf dem Weg versuchte er Ginny erstmal aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen, was ihm dann auch erstmal gelang. Im Gryffindorturm angekommen setzte er sich an einen der Tische, wo es warm war und kümmerte sich so gut es ging um seine Hausaufgaben.

Noch ein paar Stunden zuvor im Gemeinschaftsraum:

…Ron fasste all seinen Mut zusammen und hielt Hermines Arm fest, um sie zu sich zu drehen. Hermine drehte sich verwirrt um und als sie Ron sah, wechselte ihr Blick von Verwirrtheit in einen Kühlen um.

„Na Ron fallen dir noch ein paar schöne Dinge ein mich zu verletzten?", sie kämpfte mit ihren Tränen, denn diesen Triumph wollte sie ihm einfach nicht gönnen.

„Nein Hermine. Ich würde gern noch mal mit dir sprechen, aber unter vier Augen.", ihm fiel auf, dass er immer noch ihren Arm festhielt und ließ los, was Hermine jedoch enttäuschte, denn die Berührung und die Nähe zu ihm, hatte ihr gut getan.

„Ron was sollten wir noch zu besprechen haben. Du hattest eigentlich alles gesagt, was ich wissen muss.", sie wollte nur noch aus seiner Nähe. Noch einmal solche verletzenden Worte aus seinem Munde zu hören, würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht überstehen.

„Bitte Hermine, lass mich dir meinen Wutausbruch erklären. Komme bitte heute Abend um 19 Uhr zum Raum der Wünsche. Ich werde davor stehen. Bitte! "

Hermine wurde neugierig, vielleicht würde sie ja diesmal erfahren, was mit ihm wirklich los ist. Sie wusste, das war sie dieser Freundschaft schuldig, also willigte sie Ron ein und ging.

Dieser war erstmal glücklich, doch ein paar Probleme hatte er trotzdem noch. Er musste sich noch eine Überraschung ausdenken und sich Mut für dieses Gespräch aufbauen, was wohl das Schwierigste an der Sache werden würde. Ihm einen Korb geben, konnte sie immer noch und das war immerhin besser als der jetzige Zustand zwischen den Beiden.

Also ging er hoch in den Schlafsaal und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild gegen seinen Brustkorb.

Die Zeit verging.

Wenig später machte Ron sich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche. Vorher noch führte er ein Gespräch mit Harry und war froh, dass sein bester Freund ihm noch mal Mut zusprach, sonst hätte Ron bestimmt wieder Tausend Gegenargumente gefunden sich nicht mit Hermine zu treffen. Jetzt hoffte dieser nur inständig, dass sie auch wirklich kommen würde.

Wenig Zeit vorher:

Nach dem sie den Gryffindorturm verließ, wollte Hermine Viktor suchen, um mit ihm zu reden. Sie empfand nicht mehr das gleiche für ihn. Er löste nicht die Empfindungen aus, wie es Ron schaffte. Sie wollte Viktor nicht noch länger etwas vormachen. Als sie ihn schließlich im Zaubertränkeraum fand, wie er gerade eine freiwillige Arbeitsgemeinschaft in Zaubertränke hielt, ging sie vorne an den Tisch und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Die ganzen Mädchen im Raum schauten neidisch zu Hermine. Diese nahm nun wieder Abstand zu Krum.

Er drehte sich nun zu seiner Klasse um und verabschiedete sich von seinen Schülern.

Nachdem auch der letzte gegangen war, fragte Krum was es so wichtiges gab und nahm ihre Hand. Hermines Mund war trocken und sie befürchtete schon, dass sie kein Wort herausbringen könnte, doch sie startete einen Versuch.

„Also Viktor…", er schaute sie Erwartungsvoll an, „oh man, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll…", sie atmete noch mal tief durch, „es ist vorbei. Es tut mir leid."

Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Doch Krum ahnte in der letzten Zeit schon so etwas und nahm es gefasst, da er auch sah, wie Leid es ihr tat. Er liebte sie, doch er wusste auch, dass es keinen Sinn mehr machte um sie zu kämpfen, da er eigentlich schon ahnte, warum sie Schluss machte. Dennoch wollte er es genau wissen.

„Schau mich an Hermine, es ist okay.", sie schaute ihm verwirrt in die Augen. „Aber eines muss ich wissen, steckt ein anderer dahinter?"

In ihrem Blick erkannte er schon die Antwort.

„Ja.".

„Okay Hermine, ich danke dir, dass du so ehrlich zu mir warst und wünsche dir noch viel Glück mit Ron.", nun war sie völlig Baff.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich hatte schon immer Angst davor, dass du eines Tages merken würdest, wie viel mehr er dir bedeutet, da ich dich aber Liebe, wünsche ich dir, dass du glücklich wirst und auch wenn du es nur mit ihm sein kannst.", sagte er traurig. Sie nahm ihn in den Arm und dankte ihm dafür.

Er lächelte sie zaghaft an und befreite sich aus der Umarmung und ging.

Hermine blieb noch für eine Weile stehen. Dann ging sie in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffindors und überlegte, was sie heute Abend anziehen würde.

Wenig später stand sie zufrieden mit sich vor dem Spiegel. Sie hatte einen lila, knielangen Rock an, der luftig um ihre Beine wehte, dazu ein schwarzes Trägertop, was sich perfekt an ihren Körper schmiegte und zusätzlich hatte sie ein leichtes Make-up aufgetragen. Da es für September noch sehr warm war, fiel ihr Outfit nicht einmal auf. Ihre Uhr zeigte, dass es um sieben war, da sie ja noch ein bisschen laufen musste, wollte sie Ron nicht noch länger warten lassen. Sie zog schwarze Sandaletten an und machte sich auf den Weg.

Ron, der viel zu früh vor dem Raum stand, war sehr nervös. Es war mittlerweile sieben Uhr, er schaute die Flure entlang und niemand war zu sehen. Er hoffte, dass sie kommen würde. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte, sein Blut pulsierte in seinen Adern. Dann sah er sie. Ihm blieb bei ihrem Anblick fast die Spucke weg. An dem Raum der Wünsche angekommen, standen sie voreinander….

So das war es erstmal. Ich weiß, es ist nicht viel, aber besser als gar nichts. ;-)

Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung. **ICH DULDE KEINE SCHWARZLESER! ;-)**

Es kann sein, wenn ihr mir fleißig reviewt, dass ich ziemlich schnell wieder ein neues Chapter online stelle. Bis dann.

Lg eure Josi


End file.
